


A Escondidas

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: A escondidas, AuModerno, Consejo Estudiantil, Doble cara, Dolor, Entre dos hermanos, Infidelidad, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Secreto, adolescentes, colégio, infiel, instituto, the untamed - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Su día había estado lleno de nuevas experiencias, al igual que nuevos sentimientos extraños y de alguna forma adictivos y atrayentes. Y al llegar por fin a su hogar, pensó que podría tomar un largo descanso y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. No esperó que al llegar, sería recibido con unas grandes y alarmantes noticias.-Hermano; él es mi pareja, Wei Ying.No pudo decir nada, y cómo podría hacerlo. Sí la persona que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano, era la misma a la que le había robado el aliento entre besos hace unas pocas horas.
Relationships: Lan Huan/ Wei Ying, Lan Xichen/ Wei Wuxian, Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, lan zhan/ wei ying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Favorite the Untamed/Mo Dao Zu Shi





	1. Un hoyo en mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la Plataforma de Wattpad en mi perfil con el mismo nombre.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Al ser el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, el tiempo de Lan Xichen era preciado para él, y constantemente se mantenía ocupado. Eso no significaba que no tuviera amigos preciados que siempre estaban a su lado, y que múltiples veces se habían ofrecido para ayudarlo. También lo ayudaba mucho ser conocido como uno de los jóvenes más apuestos y amables de la institución; subiendo aún más su reputación, que lo mantenía como una persona confiable y responsable, cosa que facilitaba su trabajo levemente.

Todo esto hacía que los días estresantes detrás de su puesto como Presidente fueran más tolerables, hasta el punto en que se había acostumbrado a éstos. Pero como siempre, había ciertas personas que siempre dificultaban su día. Y aunque los demás miembros del Consejo Estudiantil solían ser los que se encargaban de esa clase de estudiantes, existían veces en las que el Presidente debía hacerse cargo; sobretodo cuando los estudiantes problemáticos provenían de una familia con renombre.

Muchas veces tuvo que encargarse, en su mayoría; de los hijos de la familia Wen y Jin, que parecían que siempre se encontraban en situaciones de violencia y acoso. Lan Xichen no temía enfrentarles como muchos de los demás estudiantes, que temían a la fuerza que había detrás de ellos en sus familias. Después de todo, él también provenía de una familia con renombre, y no sólo eso, ésta se encontraba detrás de la fundación de la institución.

Todos siempre querían dar una buena impresión ante algún miembro de la familia Lan, y los estudiantes no eran la excepción; pero parecía que estos pocos estudiantes rebeldes, que no querían parecer menos ante la presidencia de Lan Xichen; no parecían entender lo importante que era mantener una buena impresión.

Muchas veces se habían envuelto en la situación de tener que discutir con los padres de estos rebeldes, en un intento de hacerlos entender por qué debían ser expulsados. Pero cómo podrían los padres sólo aceptar eso. Al final, lo único que lograba él y el director contra personas con gran poder, era suspenderlos unos días.

Obviamente ante ésto, existía descontento entre los estudiantes; pero a la vez, ellos mismos podían entender las razones.

Pero existía alguien, igualmente problemático; pero que nunca le había llegado a desagradar. Wei Wuxian, ese era su nombre. 

A pesar de ser una persona, la mayoría de veces despreocupada, y que había roto varias reglas sin dudar; éste nunca había sido desagradable para alguno de los estudiantes y Lan Xichen tampoco era la excepción, a pesar de haber tenido muchas veces su presencia en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Incluso era bastante popular, acompañando a Lan Xichen en la lista de los hombres más atractivos de toda la institución; una lista impuesta por las chicas y sólo algunos pocos hombres.

A excepción de las veces en las que debía convivir con él en sus castigos, no se comunicaba con él en el campus o fuera de la escuela. Para él, sólo eran conocidos.

Sólo recordaba una vez haber hablado con él directamente, sólo los dos. Pero ese recuerdo era borroso en su memoria, y por consecuencia, sin la suficiente importancia para él.

Su presencia en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil era usual, y con el tiempo se hizo cómoda, tanto para él como para los demás integrantes. Su alegre y social forma de ser parecía cautivar a cualquier que cayera en su plática eterna. Llegó el punto en que no parecía ser alguien que se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo, sino un amigo más que los acompañaba en su deber, y que muchas veces había hecho que el estrés en su día disminuyera, llegando al punto en que él venía a saludar o despedirse de ellos variables veces.

Era curioso pensar que a pesar de hablar todo el tiempo, a parte de lo que el mismo Wei Wuxian le contara sobre él, Lan Xichen no sabía más allá de lo que se le comunicaba. Y a pesar de no decir mucho sobre su propia vida privada, la persona frente a él parecía saber más de lo que debería.

En uno de esos momentos, Lan Xichen logró escuchar a su hermano menor en las palabras de Wei Wuxian. Quedando sorprendido al descubrir que compartían misma clase.

No podía evitar alegrarse al escuchar los intentos que hacía el otro para acercarse a su hermano, satisfecho con saber que tenía un amigo, o una persona que intentaba serlo. Siempre le había preocupado la nula habilidad social con la que había crecido su hermano, impidiéndole hacer amigos como él quisiera. No podía evitar pensar que, una persona tan alegre y social como Wei Wuxian sería un perfecto compañero para él.

Pero existía algo que siempre lo confundía, aunque Wei Wuxian le platicaba alegremente su día, y las múltiples cosas que hacía con tal de acercarse a su hermano. Al preguntarle a su hermano, éste no respondía, aunque sí notaba cierto nerviosismo en él.

Lan Xichen nunca se había metido en la vida privada del otro, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Para él, era suficiente escucharlo desde el punto de vista de Wei Wuxian.

Con el tiempo, empezó a notar cómo la mirada de su hermano cambiaba con cada día que pasaba, volviéndose, desde su punto de vista; más suave y alegre. Se alegraba de ello, y disfrutaba de ver esa expresión todos los días. También, parecía más ansioso en ir a la institución, muy diferente a los meses anterior, donde parecía indiferente hacía esa responsabilidad.

Pero existió un día en especial, donde pudo ver una abierta sonrisa de su hermano, donde hasta su tío había quedado sorprendido con el buen humor que portaba su sobrino. 

Curioso por saber qué había sucedido, Lan Xichen no pudo evitar preguntar. Esperaba millones de respuesta diferentes, menos la que había escuchado de su hermano menor.

"Su hermano menor tenía pareja".

Quedó sin palabras al escuchar la noticia. Nunca hubiera imaginado tal desenlace, y en su impresión, lo único que pudo hacer fue felicitarlo.

En el momento en que iba a preguntar quién era la afortunada, fue interrumpido. Tanto su hermano como su pareja querían que fuera presentada directamente, convirtiendo su identidad en una sorpresa para Lan Xichen y Lan Qiren. 

A partir de ese momento, la mente de Lan Xichen constantemente intentaba adivinar la identidad de la reciente pareja de su hermano; pero fallando tristemente. En un último intento, le preguntó a Wei Wuxian, pero éste negó saber algo al respecto.

Y sobre éste último. También Lan Xichen había notado cambios en él. Wei Wuxian ahora parecía más decidido a hacer su relación más cercana, algo que a Lan Xichen no le molestaba en lo mínimo. 

Empezó con un simple abrazo de despedida que aturdió a Lan Xichen más de lo esperado; pero pronto se volvió usual, y de la misma manera, pudo reconocer al otro poco a poco como uno de sus amigos. 

Y aunque pudo notar múltiples veces cómo el otro a veces parecía verlo demasiado, cómo sus abrazos insistía en hacerlos más largos, y cómo las pocas veces que sus manos se habían encontrado, éste insistía en mantenerlas más del tiempo necesario, e incluso las entrelazaba más. Pero ninguno de estos actos le molestaba a Lan Xichen, y lo dejaba pasar. También, casi de manera natural, empezaron a llamarse de diferente manera, olvidando el respeto que existía en un principio.

Lan Xichen siguió con su vida con naturalidad, realizando sus obligaciones con excelencia; hasta que el famoso día donde conocería a la pareja de su hermano llegó.

Aún se encontraba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, organizando antes de poder retirarse por fin hacia su casa y poder descansar.

-Bien, es todo por hoy.-Dijo Wen Qing, la vicepresidenta, mientras se estiraba.-Te veré mañana. No te quedes tan tarde.

-¡Hasta mañana!-Logró decir antes de que cerrara Wen Qing la puerta detrás de sí.

Suspiró mientras intentaba terminar de organizar. Tenía la creciente necesidad de por fin llegar a casa y recostarse en su cama por unos minutos antes conocer a la pareja de su hermano.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla por unos segundos, disfrutando la suavidad de ésta antes de volver al trabajo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención; posando su vista en la persona que había ingresado sin permiso.

-¿A_Xian?-Lo llamó desconcertado por su presencia, después de todo, el horario escolar ya había terminado.

Pero su mente recordó con rapidez que Wei Wuxian se quedaba para las actividades del club deportivo.

-¡Xichen_ge!-Llamó Wei Wuxian con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose hacia al otro con confianza.

Xichen sonrió mientras observaba la gran sonrisa que se le era dirigida, no pudiendo evitar sentir su humor subir.

-No pensé que realmente aún te encontraría aquí.-Exclamó Wei Wuxian, analizando con la mirada el entorno en el que se encontraba Lan Xichen, sobretodo a su figura.-Ver a Wen Qing salir fue una sorpresa.

-Aún quedaba un poco de trabajo. Y quedarse una o dos horas más no es para tanto.

-Tan responsables.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, moviéndose con libertad por la habitación.-No tenía muchas esperanzas en verlos aún aquí. Fue realmente una sorpresa.

-Aún así viniste.-Sonrió levemente Lan Xichen.

-¡Claro!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Me gusta poder despedirme de ustedes.

Wei Wuxian se paseó por unos segundos más antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra al otro.

-Parece un poco apresurado. ¿Acaso tiene planes especiales?-Preguntó, divertido.

Lan Xichen no se había percatado de lo apresurados que eran sus movimientos. Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, se sentía cansado; el deseo de terminar lo antes posible permanecía constantemente en su mente.

-Bueno, sólo es algo familiar.

-¿Familiar?-Wei Wuxian entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mientras una sonrisa sospechosa adornaba su rostro. Miraba a Lan Xichen con una diversión que éste último no lograba a captar, e incluso ignoraba.

-No es algo realmente importante.-Dijo con simpleza, ignorando una vez más cómo el otro pareció aburrirse de pasear por la habitación, mostrando más interés en su persona.

Su cuerpo brincó levemente al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cuello por detrás sin vergüenza alguna, mientras que el cuerpo del otro se recargaba ligeramente en él.

-¿A_Xian?-Lo llamó desconcertado ante su acción, algo que no había hecho tiempo atrás.

-¿Mmh?

Al voltear a verlo, Lan Xichen observó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía satisfecho con su posición.

-¿Por qué...?

-Sólo quiero abrazarlo, ¿Acaso aún no somos los suficientemente cercanos?-Exclamó aún sin alejarse.-¿O acaso se siente incomodo...?

Lan Xichen pudo notar cómo el tono de voz cambiaba en el otro, volviéndose casi un susurro que sólo él podía escuchar. Sintió sus mejillas arder sin causa alguna; al igual que no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante su tono tan diferente de lo usual.

-...No...-Respondió en un susurro.

Wei Ying sonrió y sólo se mantuvo en la misma posición por los siguientes minutos.

Lan Xichen, quien apenas pareció acostumbrarse a sentir al otro tan cerca de él; quien ya se encontraba felizmente en el orificio de su cuello; pudo percibir cómo las manos del otro no se mantenían en un sólo sitio, apretando ligeramente su piel, aún en su sitio inicial.

Lan Xichen se sentía acomplejado ante el comportamiento tan inusual del otro. Ellos anteriormente, no habían sido tan "íntimos", a excepción de algunos abrazos. Pero desde su punto de vista, esto sobrepasaba ese limite, pero aún así pensaba, que Wei Wuxian sólo era más íntimo con sus amigos de lo normal; nada por lo que alarmarse.

Por esos mismos pensamientos, intentó relajarse y seguir con su trabajo, también intentando ignorar los leves escalofrías que provenían de su cuello al sentir la respiración caliente de Wei Wuxian constantemente en aquel sensible sitio.

Pasaron unos minutos, en silencio; antes de que Lan Xichen volviera a alarmarse.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir las manos del otro empezar a viajar por su pecho con libertad, aunque a veces el mismo sentía cómo el otro parecía reacio en algunos de sus movimientos antes de realizarlos. Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre estas acciones tan descaradas; encarándolo con el ceño fruncido. Pero cualquier frase que pudiera salir de sus labios nunca lo hicieron.

La sorpresa se presentó en su rostro al sentir la calidez de algo suave sobre sus labios. Un toque que duro sólo un segundo antes de alejarse; lo cual fue suficiente para descomponer el rostro de Lan Xichen en confusión pura.

Sus ojos se mantenían en la persona frente a él, sobretodo en su rostro, adornado con una traviesa y astuta sonrisa, y ojos tan grandes que parecían verlo con deseo y una gran adoración que aturdió aún más al confundido Lan Xichen.

Aburrido en su anterior posición, Wei Wuxian giró la cómoda silla donde se encontraba Lan Xichen, encarándolo sin vergüenza por su descarado acto ante alguien tan honorable como Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian soltó una ligera risa antes hablar.

-Tan tierno. ¿Pareciera que nunca ha besado a alguien?-Se burló.-¿O podría ser...que tenga razón?

Lan Xichen pareció salir de su mente confusa por las palabras de Wei Wuxian, y rápidamente lo encaró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, aunque el rubor en su rostro no desapareció.

-¿Por qué tú...?-A pesar de querer preguntar debidamente, el recuerdo y vergüenza dominaban su mente constantemente.

-¿Por qué?.-El tono de Wei Wuxian se volvió más inocente, muy diferente a su expresión traviesa y sus acciones, como el descaro de tomar una de las manos de Lan Xichen, disfrutando tomarla como nadie nunca lo había hecho.-Xichen_ge es tan atractivo, ¿cómo podría resistirme?

Lan Xichen frunció aún más el ceño ante la dramatización de Wei Wuxian. Este último sólo rió antes de volver a hablar.

-No entiendo el disgusto. ¿No le gustó? ¿Acaso soy tan poco atractivo? ¿O acaso...?-Wei Wuxian se detuvo un momento antes de volver a abrir la boca, cambiando su tono inicialmente tierno a uno más descarado.-¿Fue muy corto el beso...?

-¡Tú-! ¡Descarado!

Wei Wuxian sólo rió, importándole menos las palabras de su presa.

Lan Xichen se encontraba aturdido ante el cambio de su amigo, quien nunca había mostrado atracción hacia él, y que ahora, parecía ofrecerse por completo sólo para su satisfacción. No pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de sorpresa ante el nuevo ataque hacia sus labios, sólo que esta vez el beso era más apasionado y duradero, dejando en el suelo al anterior. Lan Xichen, incapaz de controlar la situación, sólo alejó al otro cuando éste lamió sus labios con descaro; todo esto mientras lo miraba a los ojos con gran profundidad.

-¡Aléjate!-Gritó mientras empujaba al otro.

Wei Wuxian no era débil, y aunque el otro logró alejarlo con su gran fuerza, él era persistente en mantenerse lo más cerca posible de él. Centímetros de distancia eran lo único que podría soportar.

-Sólo te complací, no se por qué reaccionas así.

-¡Yo no pedí eso!

-¿Pero acaso no se sintió bien?-Preguntó rápidamente Wei Wuxian, dejando mudo a Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian sonrió antes de proseguir.

-Xichen_ge, Xichen_ge...-Sus manos se daban la libertad de acariciar las manos del otro con delicadeza.-Siempre estás trabajando tanto; cualquiera se da cuenta del estrés que llevas siempre. Tan cansado...

Lan Xichen no decía ninguna palabra, sólo viendo con un nerviosismo sin fundamento el rostro atractivo del otro; ignorando las caricias descaradas que se le eran ofrecidas. Era un total pase para que Wei Wuxian pudiera seguir.

-Al verte tan cansado, no pude evitar preguntarme qué podría hacer por ti. De una manera que beneficiara a los dos...

Lan Xichen tragó saliva al tener una idea sobre hacia dónde se dirigía la situación. Aún así, no interrumpió ninguna de sus palabras.

-Sólo pensé...qué podría ser mejor que el propio deseo carnal.-Dijo finalmente Wei Wuxian.-Xichen_ge sólo tendría que desgastar todo su estrés en mi cuerpo. Los dos salimos totalmente satisfechos, ¿No lo crees?

Lan Xichen no respondió, pareciendo acomplejado ante tantos pensamientos inundando su mente.

-¿Qué dices Xichen_ge, aceptas?

Para ese momento, sus rostros sólo se encontraban a pocos centímetros de tocarse.

Wei Wuxian esperó pacientemente una respuesta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se complacía con la vista sonrojada de Lan Xichen. Éste último parecía pensar con esmero la pregunta, mientras que su mirada recorría con cuidado cada parte del ser frente a él.

Al final, no pudo aguantar más, y mordió levemente sus labios antes de tomar por la nuca al otro, tomándolo por sorpresa; y acercándolo hacia él, tomando sus labios con más intensidad que cualquiera de los dos besos anteriores.

Wei Wuxian sonrió en el beso, satisfecho con su logro. Con confianza, posó sus piernas a los lados de los muslos de Lan Xichen, también recargándose en la silla con él. Sus brazos también se dirigieron hacia el cuello del otro, rodeándolo. Al final, terminando sentando en el regazo del mayor.

El sonido húmedo de sus labios chocando entre sí, reinó en la habitación sólo habitada por ellos dos, al igual que leves jadeos que escapaban de ambos labios en cortas ocasiones.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Lan Xichen deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro, empezando a recorrer su espalda con esmero, acariciando la piel suave. Wei Wuxian suspiraba constantemente, encantado con las caricias que se le eran ofrecidas.

Jadeó de sorpresa, cuando para su sorpresa, fue repentinamente cargado por sus muslos por unos segundos antes de ser puesto con algo de brusquedad en la mesa por Lan Xichen, donde siempre se había encargado de realizar sus respectivas tareas como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Nadie hubiera imaginado que ahora ésta sería utilizada de tan desvergonzada manera por el Presidente.

-Tan brusco...-Se quejó en broma Wei Wuxian.-Tranquilo, aún hay tiempo.

Lan Xichen lo ignoró, prefiriendo atacar su cuello con lamidas y besos. Wei Wuxian sólo sonrió ante la desesperación del otro, y se dedicó a disfrutar de la atención especial que tenía sobre sí.

Pero los besos, acaricias, y todo el perfecto ambiente de pasión con el que los dos parecían satisfechos, fue interrumpido con el sonido de una llamada. Wei Wuxian rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacía uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando su celular que sonaba y vibraba constantemente.

Wei Wuxian observó con el ceño fruncido la pantalla, e incluso para Lan Xichen, algo de disgusto; antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

-Casi olvido que también tengo planes especiales para hoy. Supongo que esto tendrá que ser después.

Lan Xichen lo miró molesto, sacándole una risa a Wei Wuxian.

-Tranquilo. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees.

Lan Xichen no le dio demasiada importancia a lo último, y entendiendo, se alejó del otro. Pero fue interrumpido cuando fue obligado a volver, siendo nuevamente besado por el otro. No rechisto y correspondió.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, bastante apasionados; antes de que se separaran, viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Wei Wuxian fue el primero en alejarse. Se arregló levemente antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos, Xichen_ge!-Se despidió alegremente, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Lan Xichen quedó solo. Su vista viajó por la habitación, observando el desastre en la mesa y algunos de lo papeles en el suelo; de la misma manera que observó su apariencia desaliñada.

Se dejó caer en la cómoda silla. Aún se sentía acomplejado ante todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Su mirada bajo hacia sus pantalones, sintiéndose con dolor cómo se encontraba erecto por lo anterior. Suspiró algo cansado.

Pero al recordar lo anterior con Wei Wuxian, sobretodo sus palabras, su apariencia, su sonrisa; todo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

~<♡>~

Dio un largo suspiró antes de ingresar en la gran sala. Debía pensar en alguna excusa para su tío y hermano sobre su tardanza. Ninguno debía enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

Tomando valentía, ingresó; mostrándose ante su familia.

-Hermano...

Su presencia sorprendió a todos, aunque a la vez los alivió.

-Xichen.-Esta vez llamó su tío.-Llegaste más tarde de lo normal.

-Lo siento, sólo se me junto el trabajo por algunas complicaciones; pero ya está resuelto.

Confiando plenamente en las palabras de su sobrino, Lan Qiren no refutó, y le dijo que tomara asiento. Lan Xichen obedeció, mientras dejaba sus pertenencias de lado.

Su mirada recorrió la sala en su totalidad, pero nunca pudo hallar a la cuarta persona.

"¿Dónde se encontraba la pareja de su hermano?".

Con la duda, estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente a Lan Wangji, pero cualquier palabra fue interrumpida ante una conocida voz.

-Señor Lan, gracias por prestarme el baño. Usted están amable...

Lan Xichen observaba cómo la cuarta persona aparecía por uno de los pasillos. Su mente quedó en blanco al ver a la figura tan conocida para él.

"Era Wei Wuxian..."

"¿Él...qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso él también va a conocer a la pareja de Wangji? ¿Por qué...? ¿O podría ser...?".

"¡Imposible!". Lan Xichen negaba en su mente con desesperación, aunque en el exterior pareciera completamente tranquilo.

Al ver a Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji sonrió levemente y se acercó a él. Y así, avanzó con Wei Wuxian hacia su hermano. Los dos se sentaron cerca de él.

-Hermano, él...

"No lo digas". Imploraba Lan Xichen 

-Hermano; él es mi pareja, Wei Ying.

Esas pocas palabras cavaron un gran hoyo en el corazón de Lan Xichen. Su pecho dolía más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, y la sonrisa que mantenía Wei Wuxian mientras lo observaba, sólo hacía que ese dolor incrementara en grandes cantidades. Se sentía...traicionado.

"¿Acaso todo lo anterior...fue una broma?"


	2. Un acuerdo silencioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones para una mejor narración. También puedes participar en las interacciones de autor-lector; al igual que respondo varias dudas.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, que le pertenecen a la escritora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Lan Xichen intentaba no mostrar su disgusto mientras escuchaba a Wei Wuxian junto con su familia sobre cómo se habían conocido él y su hermano, Lan Wangji.

Su mente aún se encontraba siendo un desastre, y escuchar lo que decía Wei Wuxian sólo hacía a sus pensamientos más complicados. Se negaba escuchar ciertas partes donde elogiaba a su hermano, o sobre cómo siempre existió atracción entre los dos, le parecía una tortura escucharlo.

Incluso si se negaba a ver la figura de Wei Wuxian, su mirada no podía evitar ver a su hermano, sobretodo cuando éste se sonrojaba por causa de Wei Wuxian, quien mencionaba cómo al principio lo único que hacía era alejarlo de él con bastante insistencia, muy al contrario de la actualidad, obviamente. Lan Qiren se limitaba a escuchar al otro; él aún se encontraba levemente confundido al conocer a la pareja de su sobrino menor. Él ya tenía conocimiento sobre quién era Wei Wuxian, y no sólo por ser educador en el mismo colegio; sino porque aunque no era su maestro, las noticias sobre él siempre se esparcía por toda la institución. Conocido por ser alguien alegre y alborotador, pero que a pesar de ello se mantenía como uno de los mejores estudiantes, no sólo en su grupo, sino de toda la institución, yendo de la mano con sus dos sobrinos; tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual pudo "aceptarlo".

Lan Xichen jugaba con su comida antes de comersela, combatiendo al mismo tiempo a sus pensamientos confusos y algo frustrados. Su mente no dejaba de recordar los sucesos que sucedieron con Wei Wuxian ese mismo día; haciendo que su corazón se sintiera más enojado con cada segundo que pasaba, sobretodo al ver la sonrisa de cariño que su hermano le ofrecía a su pareja, incluso si ésta no fuera visible para la mayoría.

Cuando por fin terminó su plato, se levantó al instante, llamando la atención de los otros al instante.

"No podía seguir escuchando su voz por un segundo más".

-Me retiro. Me encuentro algo cansado, así que me iré a descansar ahora.

Lan Qiren asintió, también levantándose.

-Es lo mejor para los demás, pronto serán las nueve.-Esta vez le dijo a los otros.-¿Entonces te quedarás?-Se dirigió hacia una sola persona.

-¡Claro! Me iré en la mañana con Lan Zhan hacia el instituto.

El cuerpo de Lan Xichen se quedó momentáneamente quieto al escucharlo, al igual que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ante la sorpresa.

-Bien.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de ser el primero en irse del comedor, con dirección hacia su propia habitación.

Lan Wangji se levantó, pero antes de retirarse a su habitación, primero se encargó de tomar los platos de la mesa para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Al alejarse, Wei Wuxian y Lan Xichen se quedaron solos.

-¿Te quedarás?-El primero en hablar fue Lan Xichen.

-Sí, antes de que llegaras se lo dije a Lan Zhan y al tío Qiren, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que estaré aquí hasta mañana.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Acaso te molesta?

-No...

Wei Ying volteó a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina, y al no ver a nadie, se dio la libertad de cortar la distancia entre los dos.

-Eso me alegra, ya que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Lan Xichen dio un pasó hacia atrás, recordando brevemente el beso entre los dos. Su ceño se frunció ante el recuerdo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-Dijo de manera sería antes de irse, dejando al otro atrás con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su corto recorrido fue interrumpido cuando fue detenido justo en el momento en que quería subir al segundo piso.

-¿Qué sucede, Wangji?

-¿Por qué estás tan exaltado y... enojado?-Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Lan Xichen quiso regañarse mentalmente, pensando en que tal vez había sido demasiado obvio, algo que para su observador hermano menor no debió ser difícil de descifrar.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-¿Es por Wei Ying?

Que Lan Wangji mantuviera su tono preocupado hacía sentir cada vez peor a Lan Xichen.

-No, no te preocupes; no tiene nada que ver con él. Posiblemente sea porque estoy cansado, en la mañana estaré mejor

-Mmn.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...

Lan Wangji vio a su hermano desaparecer por las escaleras antes de ser llamado por su pareja.

-Lan Zhan, hay que ir a tu habitación; estoy tan ansioso de conocerla.

-Mmn.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Wei Ying.

Lan Xichen logró escuchar su corta conversación antes de entrar en su habitación, donde cerró al instante la puerta detrás de sí; para después dejarse caer en su cama, escondiendo su rostro en las sábanas blancas.

Dejó salir sus frustraciones, haciendo desaparecer su expresión tranquila y relajada a una molesta y ligeramente confundida, presentando por fin los sentimientos que lo albergaban desde el momento en que llegó a su hogar y vio la figura de Wei Wuxian junto a la de su hermano menor.

No sabía exactamente qué pensar. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, que hacían que su frustración aumentará cada segundo que pasaba, sobretodo cuando su mente parecía querer torturarlo al recordar sus besos y caricias con Wei Wuxian, al mismo tiempo que recordaba que éste era pareja de su hermano.

Se sentía tan culpable, incluso cuando se intentaba convencer de que no tenía la culpa de nada. Después de todo, Lan Xichen no sabía que Wei Wuxian era la nueva pareja de su hermano; si él lo hubiera sabido, nunca se habría atrevido a tocarlo de esa manera. Nunca lo habría hecho, sin duda.

Otra pregunta que también llevaba horas en su cabeza era el por qué Wei Wuxian lo hizo. Él debía saber que ellos eran hermanos, no había forma de que no lo supiera ¿Verdad?. Entonces por qué...por qué él se atrevió...

Dejó salir un gran suspiro al no tener una respuesta. Después de sentirse tan cansado y frustrado por las últimas horas, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una larga ducha para relajarse. Después podría pensar mejor en la situación.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian se encontraba deshaciéndose de sus prendas, para él era más cómodo dormir sin ellas, sobretodo cuando hacía tanto calor; y ahora que se encontraba con su nueva pareja, por ahora; no existía vergüenza alguna.

Su cuerpo se exaltó al sentir cómo dos brazos rodearon su cintura con rapidez y posesión desde atrás, al mismo tiempo que su captor posaba su rostro en su cuello, permitiéndole aspirar el olor a jazmín que reinaba en el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian.

-¿Lan Zhan?

-¿Mmn?

-¿Q_qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo quiero estar así.

Wei Ying no se movió, permitiéndole a Lan Wangji pasear sus manos por su torso. Al mismo tiempo que Lan Zhan sentía su cuerpo, Wei Wuxian también podía sentir al contrario en su espalda. Curiosamente también se encontraba igual que él, totalmente desnudo del torso, pero aún con sus pantalones.

-Lan Zhan.

-¿Mmn?

-¿Sueles dormir desnudo?-Preguntó.

-No.

-Es una pena, me gustaría sentirte así esta noche.-Dijo con un tono seductor, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir cómo las manos en su cintura se estrechaban.

-¿Te gustaría?

-¿Cómo podría siquiera desagradarme la idea?

Lan Wangji sonrió levemente.-Podría intentarlo.

Wei Wuxian también sonrió ante lo sumiso que se encontraba Lan Wangji con él. "Debería sentirse tan afortunado...".

Los dos se quedaron por unos largos segundos en silencio, y en el momento en que Wei Wuxian tenía pensado alejar al otro para poder seguir deshaciéndose de sus prendas; Lan Wangji deslizó con habilidad sus manos por debajo de sus pantalones, infiltrándose con descaro en su área más privada sin permiso.

-¡L_lan Zhan! ¿Qué haces? Espera, no podemos...Mmn...

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo mientras besaba lentamente su cuello, dándose la libertad de poder morder levemente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba alguna marca en la piel blanca.

-¿Te atreves a preguntar?-Wei Wuxian intentaba detener la mano traviesa de Lan Wangji, estando en desventaja.-No soy tan desvergonzado como para hacerlo la primera vez que estoy en tu casa, si nos escuchan, ¿Qué haremos?

Lan Wangji mostró una expresión desilusionada, haciendo que Wei Wuxian suspirara. Éste se volteó, por fin encarando al otro.

-Recuerda, aún tenemos que presentarte con el tío Jiang y Madam Yu.-Dijo mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.-Habrá tiempo para otras cosas después.

-Mmn.

Wei Wuxian volvió a sonreír por la actitud sumisa del otro, y son poder evitar sentir algo de ternura, se acercó hacia los labios rojos del otro para unirlos en un lento beso. Lan Wangji obviamente no rechazó el gesto, respetando el ritmo lento que mantenía el otro. Pasaron unos cortos minutos antes de que Wei Wuxian se alejara con una respiración levemente jadeante.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

-Mmn.

Poco después de que los dos se encontrarán listos para dormir, las luces se apagaron. Wei Wuxian pudo sentir al instante cómo su cuerpo era abrazado desde atrás, a la vez que sentía el torso de Lan Wangji en su espalda. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, Lan Zhan tenía un cuerpo increíblemente atractivo y un olor a sándalo que de alguna forma era tranquilizante; tanto, que podría caer dormido en este momento. Pero no podía darse ese lujo, él aún tenía que ir a ver a alguien especial.

Así que, después de unos largos minutos, Wei Wuxian decidió por fin hacer un movimiento. Se movió con bastante seguridad al no sentir ningún movimiento de Lan Wangji en los largos últimos minutos. Sin embargo, su mente entraría en total caos cuando su mano fue apretada con fuerza por otra.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Lan Zhan, viéndolo fijamente.

-Yo...iré al baño.

Lan Wangji pareció levemente confundido. Él no deshizo su agarre. Al ver ésto, Wei Wuxian tomó una postura menos tensa y que pareciera más confiable.

-¿Qué sucede, Lan Zhan? Sólo iré al baño, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ir solo.-Bromeó un poco.-No te preocupes, no me voy a perder o algo parecido. Intentaré volver lo antes posible ¿Sí? Vuelve a dormir, cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré de vuelta.

Sólo después de sus palabras, Lan Wangji soltó su mano.

-No tardes.

-No lo haré.-Dijo Wei Wuxian. Le dio un corto beso a Lan Zhan antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sin muchas opciones, Lan Wangji volvió a recostarse, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-{<×>}-

Wei Wuxian caminó con cuidado por el pasillo. Asumir cuál era la habitación de Lan Xichen no fue difícil y pronto llegó a ella. La abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido en el caso de que se encontrara dormido. Darle una sorpresa con su presencia sería divertido, pero para su mala suerte, Lan Xichen no se encontraba dentro.

A simple vista, como esperaba; la habitación se encontraba impecable, al igual que la de Lan Wangji. Lo único que logró salirse de la perfección de la habitación, fue la cama ligeramente arrugada. Sin dudar, Wei Wuxian se lanzó hacia ésta, sintiendo la comodidad del colchón y aspirando con gran satisfacción el olor a lavanda que dominaba en las sábanas.

"No importa si no se encuentra aquí, en algún momento volverá". Con ese pensamiento, se dio la libertad de recostarse como quisiera; dispuesto a esperarlo en su propia habitación.

-{<×>}-

Lan Xichen dio un gran suspiro, satisfecho. Ciertamente una corta ducha parecía tener el poder de ayudarlo a olvidar sus recientes problemas. Con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia su habitación, dispuesto a dormir y poder descansar. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando su vista captó una figura ajena a él en su cama, recostada con familiaridad y confianza.

-¡Xichen_ge!-Lo saludó con sincera alegría, analizándolo con la mirada. Después de todo, aún se encontraba con sólo una toalla después de salir de la ducha.

-¡Tú-!-Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, haciendo reír ligeramente a Wei Wuxian.

-Pensé que estarías feliz de verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que pueda entrar a tu habitación ¿No?.-Aclaró.-Ya sabes, después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo. Fue un error.

-¿Pero cómo podría olvidar algo como eso?.-Se levantó de la cama, dando pocos pasos hacia Lan Xichen.-Sobretodo algo tan bueno.

-No tienes vergüenza. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Obviamente lo sabías.-Lo encaró con brusquedad en su tono.

-No sé de qué hablas.-Se acercaba poco a poco más.

-Claro que lo sabes. Sabías que yo era su hermano, y aún así tú...

-Bueno, tú también me besaste.-Se defendió Wei Wuxian, aunque su tono era más burlón que serio.-Fuiste tú quien se atrevió a ponerme sobre la mesa, no lo olvides.

-Yo no sabía que tú-.

-Aún así lo hubieras hecho.-Lo interrumpió.-Lo hubieras hecho aún sabiendo que soy la pareja de tu hermano.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿No?.-Se burló.-Perdiste el control al instante después de que te besé, ¿Qué hubiera sido diferente?, También hubieras caído de la misma manera, no importa si sabías la verdad o no.

-Eso no es cierto; yo nunca...-Lan Xichen no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver cómo el otro se acercaba cada vez más.

Al ver cómo perdía fuerza, Wei Wuxian no dudó en cortar por fin la distancia que los separaba, encontrándose en frente de él. Al analizar el rostro confundido y alterado del otro, no pudo evitar enternecerse por la vista, su tono de voz cambió drásticamente por ello.

-Xichen_ge, no seas terco. Sólo tienes que...

Wei Wuxian tenía la intención de posar su mano en la mejilla de Lan Xichen en forma de cariño, pero no pudo lograrlo cuando su mano fue atrapada con fuerza entre la de Lan Xichen, quien no tuvo piedad en su agarre.

-No me toques.

Wei Wuxian se mostró molesto con su movimiento, frunciendo el ceño al instante con desagrado. Su tono volvió a cambiar a uno burlón.

-¿No puedo?

Sin permitir que Lan Xichen pudiera alcanzar a responder, Wei Wuxian tomó con su mano libre la de Lan Xichen, evitando que el otro pudiera alejarlo al instante. Y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó hacia los labios del otro, ocasionando que sus dientes chocarán con dolor, pero eso no fue un impedimento para Wei Ying, quien los tomó con desesperación.

-¿Cómo te-?.-Logró decir Lan Xichen entre el ataque antes de que fuera silenciado nuevamente.

Wei Wuxian le otorgaba cortos y desesperados besos a los suaves labios de Lan Xichen, quien alejaba al instante al otro con brusquedad; pero entre el forcejeó, Wei Wuxian vio la oportunidad de atrapar el cuello del otro entre sus brazos, algo que no dudó en hacer para ganar ventaja.

Al instante en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, obtuvo la oportunidad de ofrecer un beso más profundo y apasionado que los cortos e ineficientes besos anteriores. Incluso cuando Lan Xichen alejó su cuerpo con fuerza, el otro se negaba a deshacer el beso que los unía; al final, como si esta unión le estuviera quitando sus fuerzas restantes a Lan Xichen, pronto su forcejeó despareció poco a poco.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Lan Xichen empezó a corresponder con lentitud antes de que tomara confianza con el ritmo tan impaciente del otro. Las manos de Wei Wuxian, que se aferraban al cuello del otro; al ver cómo el otro parecía rendirse, se dio la libertad de aflojar su agarre; esta vez pudiendo pasear sus manos por los hombros y espalda del Lan.

Cuando por fin el aire hizo falta, los dos se separaron; ambos jadeantes e intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras tanto, los dos parecían analizar la expresión del otro; Wei Wuxian sonrió satisfecho al ver la mirada atenta del otro sobre sí, y aunque Lan Xichen no mostraba un sentimiento como tal, sí paseaba su vista por los rasgos atractivos del otro, viéndolos con un increíble deseo que se podía observar con facilidad en sus ojos.

-A_Xian, yo...

-Shhh, era más fácil rendirse ¿Verdad?.-Esta vez sí pudo posar la palma de su mano en la mejilla del otro, acariciándola con lentitud.

Wei Wuxian no recibió respuesta.

-¿Se sintió bien?-Volvió a preguntar

Lan Xichen no respondió, pero para Wei Wuxian no fue un problema, ya que él sabía exactamente la respuesta; y que Lan Xichen no dejara de pasear su vista por el rostro y cuerpo semidesnudo del otro, no hacía que pudieras pensar lo contrario.

-Sígueme.-Dijo Wei Ying mientras mantenía una sonrisa triunfadora.

Llevándolos a los dos de espaldas hacia la cama, donde seguidamente cayeron juntos; crearon una nueva posición más íntima que la anterior. A pesar del cambio, sus ojos nunca se desviaron de los contrarios, haciendo que la unión fuera incluso más íntima; Lan Xichen no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo sólo por tener la mirada del contrario únicamente en él.

Largos segundos donde sólo se observaban y analizaban ya no fueron suficientes, y que la vista de los dos muchas veces observará con deseo los labios del otro era un claro acuerdo silencioso entre los dos.

Lan Xichen fue el primero en acercarse, tomando los labios de Wei Wuxian, pero a diferencia de antes, este beso fue más tranquilo y lento; haciendo que Lan Xichen pudiera disfrutar de los suaves labios del otro con más dedicación. Wei Wuxian tampoco aceleró las cosas y mantuvo ese ritmo, aunque lento; pero increíblemente satisfactoria y de alguna forma sensual.

El beso sólo duró un poco, cuando impaciente; Lan Xichen bajó hacía la clavícula del otro con lentitud, empezando un camino de besos húmedos. Wei Wuxian lo disfrutó al principio, pero al notar cuáles eran las intenciones del otro, lo alejó con rapidez; confundiendo a Lan Xichen.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Su voz sonaba ligeramente jadeante.

-No puedes dejar marcas.

-¿Por qué?.-Su voz sonaba increíblemente decepcionada.

-¿Qué haré si Lan Zhan las ve?.-Le respondió con otra pregunta y con un tono obvio.-Incluso si confía demasiado en mí, no hay forma de poder engañarlo con algo como eso, es bastante obvio.

Lan Xichen intentó no mostrarse molesto con la forma en que hablaban de su hermano, y decidió centrarse en su propia desilusión. Mientras pensaba en una posible solución, su vista captó una mancha rojiza en el cuello del otro; al descubrir qué era, mostró una expresión ligeramente molesta.

-Aquí tienes una marca.-Dijo mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

-La dejó él, no hay problema con eso.-Wei Wuxian no le dio importancia. Aunque sí le pareció curioso la forma tan atenta con la que Lan Xichen observaba la mancha rojiza.

-Entonces no hay problema.

-¿Ah?

Con rapidez, el rostro de Lan Xichen se hundió en el cuello de Wei Wuxian, donde sin pudor, empezó a besar sin control; sobretodo en cierta parte rojiza que resaltaba en la piel blanca del dueño.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, Si tú...¡Mmh!

Lan Xichen se alejó poco después; sus ojos mostrando una satisfacción oculta y tal vez algo enfermiza.

Wei Wuxian dirigió una de sus manos hacia su cuello con rapidez.

-Tú, hiciste una marca en...

-No importa, es exactamente el mismo lugar. No hay ninguna diferencia.

Wei Wuxian lo miró sorprendido, como si no creyera que Lan Xichen fuera capaz de algo así. Sólo después de unos segundos volvió a dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Realmente no lo esperaba de ti...

Lan Xichen sólo sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a acercarse a los labios del otro, quien gustosamente lo recibió una vez más. Pero este beso sólo duró unos pocos segundos antes de Wei Wuxian se alejara.

-Debo irme.

-¿Cómo?.-Lan Xichen arqueó una ceja en forma de confusión.

-Ya he tardado demasiado, se supone que sólo iba al baño.-Se rió mientras se levantaba.

-Ya...veo...

Al ver la decepción del otro, Wei Wuxian se acercó una vez más para plantar un beso en sus labios, antes de volver a alejarse.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí; despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Lan Xichen se quedó momentáneamente viendo la puerta, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero nada sucedió. Dejó salir un suspiro, para después vestirse adecuadamente y poder dormir como se supone que sería al principio.

Una vez que ya se encontró entre las sábanas, observó el techo en busca de algo que no conocía. Pensó un poco mejor en lo que acababa de suceder.

Se había dejado controlar de manera tan humillante, pero que le había traído tanto placer. No podía olvidar con facilidad la satisfacción que sintió al besarlo y acariciarlo; era una sensación increíble y de la cual se podía hacer adicto si no tenía cuidado. Y aunque se sentía algo culpable, también recordaba el gran placer que recibió al marcar al otro en el mismo lugar donde ya se encontraba una marca de su verdadera pareja, Lan Wangji, su hermano.

Se lamentaba levemente al no llegar a tener verdaderas respuestas sobre el comportamiento de Wei Wuxian, pero a la vez creía que si hubiera insistido en hablar sobre ello, tal vez hubiera arruinado el momento, y no hubiera terminado tan apasionado como sucedió.

Una parte de su consciencia le decía que se estaba metiendo en una situación que sólo le daría más malas consecuencias que buenas, y que el momento anterior era la única oportunidad que tenía para negarse y deshacer esa extraña atracción que existía, pero ya era tarde; ahora se encontraba únicamente recordando al otro con extremo cariño. No había forma de que pudiera dejarlo ir ahora.

-{<×>}-

Wei Wuxian se encontraba entrando con sigilo a la habitación de Lan Wangji, la cual aún se encontraba a oscuras. Su idea era entrar sin hacer ruidos e infiltrarse en las sábanas y por fin dormir, todo sin despertar a Lan Wangji.

Pensó que había logrado su cometido al ver que, aunque a oscuras; Lan Wangji no movió ni un sólo músculo; dándole más confianza cuando logró recostar a un lado de él.

Wei Wuxian iba a cerrar sus ojos y olvidar todo lo sucedido para poder dormir, pero su cuerpo no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir cómo su cintura era abrazada desde atrás por la única persona que estaba en la cama con él.

-Tardaste mucho.-Se escuchó un susurro cerca del oído de Wei Wuxian, mismo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Lan Wangji.-Lo siento, ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Lan Wangji mientras dirigió su mano hacia los mechones de cabello de Wei Wuxian, enredando sus manos por éstas, y desenredando algunas otras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu cuerpo está tenso.

-Oh.-Wei Wuxian intentó no parecer nervioso.-Bueno, es la primera vez que estoy en tu casa; es normal que me sienta algo nervioso; sobretodo cuando estoy durmiendo contigo.-Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del otro.-La primera vez de muchas ¿Verdad?

-Mmn.-Lan Wangji sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

Mientras Lan Wangji paseaba su vista por el atractivo rostro de Wei Wuxian, su mirada notó algo rojizo en el cuello del otro, que si no fuera por su excelente vista, tal vez hubiera pasado totalmente desapercibido; no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó al darse cuenta del cambio de expresión de su pareja.-Oh, ¿Estás viendo esto?.-Dijo mientras él mismo señalaba su cuello, elevándose levemente.-Lo hiciste tú mismo, ¿Acaso estás admirando tu obra de arte?

Al instante en que Wei Wuxian le recordó cómo había hecho esa marca, la expresión de Lan Wangji se relajó, y sólo sonrió.

-Tenemos que dormir.-Dijo mientras obligaba al otro a volver a recostarse de manera adecuada.-Mañana debemos ir a clases.

-Está bien, está bien.-Wei Ying no se quejó, ya que en realidad también se sentía algo cansado.

Sin previo aviso, Lan Zhan le otorgó un corto beso antes de abrazar al otro, obligándolo a hundirse en su pecho; y una vez que lo hizo, por fin cerró los ojos para dormir, todo con una sonrisa casi inexistente en sus labios.

Atrapado en el pecho del otro, Wei Wuxian sólo suspiró y se dejó hacer, y por fin pudo dormir en los brazos de su actual pareja.


	3. Cambiar de opinión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones, y existe más interacción autora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, que le pertenecen a la escritora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Lan Xichen se encontraba arreglándose frente al espejo, aún procesando los eventos de la noche anterior; sintiéndose como un estúpido por la facilidad con la que había sido controlado. Ya era la suficientemente maduro para saber las malas consecuencias que traería todo esto; y aún así no recordaba con desagrado los besos y caricias que compartió con su ahora cuñado.

"Debo estar volviéndome loco". Pensó.

Dio un gran suspiró antes de salir de su habitación, directo hacia la cocina; donde como esperaba, su hermano ya se encontraba sentado; comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.

-Buenos días.-Saludó primero Lan Xichen.

-Buenos días, hermano.

Lan Xichen se sentó a un lado de él, con su desayuno ya servido por su hermano.

-¿El tío ya se ha ido?

-Mmn, se fue una hora.

-Ya veo.-Al no poder evitar pensar que se sentía muy solo el lugar, recordó al instante a la tercera figura que debería estar con ellos.-¿Dónde está A_Xian?

-Él aún se está arreglando; no quería levantarse tan temprano.

Lan Xichen no pudo evitar sonreír.-Ciertamente, él no se ve como una persona madrugadora.

Lan Wangji sólo asintió a su afirmación con una sonrisa.

Los dos quedaron en un nuevo silencio tranquilo y usual entre ellos. Ésta era la rutina en la familia Lan, Lan Qiren normalmente se iría antes que sus sobrinos, dejándolos a los dos solos; desayunarían juntos y en silencio, para después ir juntos hacia el instituto en el auto que sus padres le habían regalado al mayor de los hermanos al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y mostrarse como alguien responsable. Sus padres, constantemente se encontraban viajando, específicamente su padre y su madre acompañándolo y apoyándolo; por eso mismo y para que pudieran seguir con sus estudios con normalidad, los hermanos habían quedado al cuidado de su tío.

Como presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Lan Xichen era de los primeros en llegar al instituto, por lo mismo que se levantaba una hora antes de lo que debería. Una rutina que se había mantenido por años, pero que fue rota en un segundo cuando se escuchó un gran bostezo de una tercera persona, que se encontraba bajando las escaleras con una expresión cansada en su rostro y con un uniforme mal puesto.

-Aún no entiendo por qué debemos levantarnos tan temprano.-Murmuró esa tercera persona, quejándose.

-Sólo es una hora antes.-Le respondió Lan Wangji, viendo cómo se acercaba su novio.

-Una hora puede hacer una gran diferencia.-Dijo Wei Wuxian mientras se sentaba en frente de los dos hermanos.

-Buenos días, A_Xian.-Lo saludó Lan Xichen, interrumpió la pequeña discusión.

-Buenos días, Xichen_ge.-Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa pero con tono ligeramente diferente.

Lan Xichen ignoró esto y sólo mantuvo su actitud alegre.

-Lamento que tenga que levantarse tan temprano, pero nosotros acostumbramos a despertarnos a esta hora.

-Está bien, está bien; no importa realmente. Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme, después de todo vendré aquí muy seguido, ¿Verdad, Lan Zhan?

-Mmn.

-También significa que nos veremos muy seguido, Xichen_ge.-Wei Wuxian miró con interés la reacción de Lan Xichen después de sus palabras.

-Supongo...-Respondió mientras apartaba un poco la mirada. Wei Wuxian sólo se rió de él.

-Es una pena que hoy no nos vayamos a ver mucho.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, cambiando de tema mientras se dirigía hacia Lan Wangji.-Hoy sólo tenemos en común dos clases; no podré ver tu lindo rostro tanto como quisiera.

Las orejas de Lan Wangji rápidamente se tiñeron de un color rojizo que mostraban su vergüenza, y sin poder con esto mismo, silenció a Wei Wuxian.

-Silencio; no debes hablar mientras comes.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Por fin, los tres pudieron comer en silencio, aunque Wei Wuxian múltiples veces parecía querer dormirse sobre su plato.

Pronto los tres se encontraron en el auto de Lan Xichen, éste mismo manejando mientras su hermano era su copiloto, y Wei Wuxian se encontraba en los asientos traseros.

Este corto viaje normalmente era silencioso, con algunos pocos comentarios del mayor de los hermanos; pero como en el desayuno, fue todo lo contrario.

Wei Wuxian, como enemigo del silencio; empezó a contar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, muchas de esas cosas eran viejas historias con sus amigos sobre sus travesuras tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. A pesar de no estar acostumbrados, tanto Lan Wangji como Lan Xichen se sintieron a gusto con el ambiente.

Múltiples veces, Lan Xichen había visto de reojo a su hermano, viendo cómo a pesar de no dar ningún comentario, mostraba mucha atención a cualquiera de las palabras de Wei Wuxian. Tal vez hubiera podido sentir algo de cariño y ternura por ver a su hermano tan feliz, pero no podía cuando él mismo se sentía muy interesado por las palabras de Wei Wuxian. Era aterrador.

Al llegar a la institución, los dos primeros en bajar fueron Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian; por la forma en que se despedían en la entrada al campus, Lan Xichen pudo adivinar que la primera clase no la compartían. Al ver cómo los dos se besaban por unos segundos, no pudo evitar apartar la vista, prefiriendo ver hacia cualquier otro lugar sin importancia.

El primero en alejarse fue Wei Wuxian, obligando también a Lan Wangji a tomar su camino hacia su primera clase. Los dos tomaron diferentes caminos al entrar y pronto desaparecieron de la vista de Lan Xichen, normalmente por las propias murallas que marcaban el territorio de la institución.

Lan Xichen dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre el asiento, sintiéndose bastante estresado en sólo las primeras horas de la mañana. Tendría que tranquilizarse si quería trabajar con eficiencia.

Estaba a punto de tomar sus propias pertenencias y salir del auto cuando observó cómo una figura conocida se acercaba a él; era Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen quedó desconcertado. "¿Por qué volvía?". No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al ver cómo Wei Wuxian miraba constantemente hacia los lados, como si no quisiera ser descubierto.

Cuando Wei Wuxian volvió a abrir la puerta del auto, Lan Xichen no pudo evitar preguntar el por qué de sus acciones.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso olvidaste al-? ¿¡Mmh?!

No pudo seguir con sus palabras cuando fue besado sin previo aviso por Wei Wuxian. Fue un beso corto pero que aún así logró dejarlo sin palabras. Una vez que se separó Wei Wuxian, no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión del otro.

-Sólo fue un beso de despedida.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, acariciando en el proceso la mejilla de Lan Xichen.-No hacía falta que reaccionaras de esa manera.

Lan Xichen apartó la mirada, avergonzado consigo mismo. Apuntó hacia afuera del auto.-Vete.

Wei Wuxian por esta vez obedeció y se fue con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

Lan Xichen sólo pudo soltar un gran suspiro, antes de por fin salir del auto y empezar sus deberes como la rutina mandaba, pero no sin antes tocar sus labios con interés al recordar el toque anterior de los contrarios.

={×}=

Como esperaba, era el primero en llegar del Consejo Estudiantil. Lan Xichen cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó sus pertenencias en el mueble más cercano.

Por ahora no tenía ninguna clase, era lo que sucedía cuando llegabas más temprano de lo normal, pero eso ya era normal para él.

Se sentó en su escritorio personal y algo aburrido, tomó algunos de los papeles que había revisado el día anterior dándoles un leve vistazo; pero pocos segundos después el aburrimiento volvió a dominarlo. Simplemente lo dejó de lado y se recostó por un momento en el escritorio.

Sabía que pronto llegaría Wen Qing, que al igual que él se levantaba más temprano de lo normal, trayendo a su hermano menor consigo, que si no mal recordaba; también era amigo de Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Wuxian...".

Los recuerdos del día anterior, que sucedieron exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora, lo invadieron. Su mirada se posó en la puerta doble, recordando no sólo cómo había entrado Wei Wuxian ayer, sino también todas las veces anteriores, donde sólo existía amistad entre ellos.

"Me pregunto si vendrá hoy también...".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente; no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era Wei Wuxian como habían pensado, pero tal ilusión fue rota cuando Wen Qing ingresó en la habitación.

-Buenos días.-Fue la primera en saludar.-Tan puntual como siempre.

-Buenos días.-Lan Xichen se reincorporó, también saludándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Estuviste bien ayer, solo?.-Preguntó Wen Qing mientras dejaba sus propias pertenencias.

-Sí, logré terminar todo. No hubo ningún problema.

-Eso es bueno, me sentí un poco mal al dejarte todo el trabajo.

-No, está bien; aparte tú también ayudaste. Y también...no estuve tan solo.-Bajó levemente el tono de su voz en las últimas palabra, pero no lo suficiente para que Wen Qing no lo escuchara.

-¿No? ¿Acaso vino Wei Wuxian?.-Adivinó.

-Sí, ¿Cómo supiste...?

-¿No es siempre él quién viene a verte?

-Vernos.-Le corrigió.

-No, a verte.-Respondió con un tono obvio.-Aunque a veces también es a A_li. Todos saben eso.

-¿A verme...?.-Susurró para sí mismo, Lan Xichen.

-Por cierto.-Siguió Wen Qing.-Fue una sorpresa verlo tan temprano aquí.

-¿Lo viste?

-No como tal, pero sería un milagro no escuchar su escandalosa voz saludando a mi hermano.-Se burló.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo Lan Xichen con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, yo ya iré a nuestro salón, deberías venir pronto.

-Sí, en un momento iré; sólo quería estar un rato aquí.

Wen Qing no dijo nada al principio, prefiriendo analizar con la mirada a Lan Xichen.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-Por fin preguntó.

-Estoy bien.-Le respondió algo confundido.

-Te ves algo estresado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-No te sobreesfuerces.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Lan Xichen sólo miró hacia un punto inexistente mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido con la puerta abriéndose.

Lan Xichen volteó a verlos con una sonrisa, reconociendo sus rostros al instante; una era Jiang Yanli, secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil; mientras que el otro era Jin GuangYao, mejor amigo de Lan Xichen y tesorero del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Buenos días, A_li, A_Yao.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron los dos con sinceras sonrisas.

-¿Dónde está A_Qing?.-Preguntó Jiang Yanli al no ver a Wen Qing.

-Ella prefirió ir lo antes posible a su clase.-Respondió Lan Xichen.

-Siempre están precavida.

-Ella es así.-Agregó Jin GuangYao.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo Jiang Yanli con una sonrisa.-¡Oh, cierto!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias por dejar dormir a A_Xian ayer en tu casa y traerlo hoy. Debió ser muy repentino.

-¿Cómo?.-Preguntó Jin GuangYao al escucharlo.

-Bueno...-Respondió Lan Xichen.-Wei Wuxian es el novio de mi...hermano.

-Oh, ya veo. Eso es realmente una sorpresa.

-Mmh.

-Fue A_Cheng quien me lo dijo.-Siguió Jiang Yanli.-No esperaba que mi hermano menor ya tuviera novio, realmente fue una gran sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabías?.-Preguntó Lan Xichen, curioso.

-No, A_Xian nunca me lo dijo; pero A_Cheng cree que pronto lo presentará, y por eso no dijo nada.

-Ya veo...

-Realmente espero que no haya hecho algo malo.-Volvió a repetir Jiang Yanli.

-No, él no hizo nada...malo.

-Bueno.-Interrumpió Jin GuangYao.-Lo mejor será ya ir a clase.

-Tienes razón.-Asintió Jiang Yanli.-¿Vienes, A_Huan?

-Sí, voy.-Rápidamente se levantó, tomó sus pertenencias y siguió sus pasos.

={×}=

-Aún no entiendo hasta dónde quieres extender esto.-Dijo Jiang Cheng.

-Yo decidiré eso; sólo espero el momento indicado.-Le respondió Wei Wuxian.

Por ahora se encontraban en el descanso. Los dos comían tranquilamente, con algunas bromas por el medio antes de que Jiang Cheng mencionara repentinamente ese tema.

-Me parece un pésimo plan. Pensé que eras más inteligente.-Siguió hablando Jiang Cheng.

-Bueno, ha funcionado bastante bien por ahora.

Jiang Cheng entrecerró sus ojos por sus palabras.-Sigo creyendo que lo único que saldrá de esto serán malas consecuencias.

-Bueno, ayer sucedieron muy buenas cosas.-Dijo Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa.

-Eres asqueroso.-Dijo Jiang Cheng con desagrado.-Por cierto, mis padres están enojados contigo por no avisarles que dormirías en la casa de Lan Wangji.

-No importa, tú les dijiste al final, ¿No?

-Igualmente serás regañado una vez que llegues a casa.

-Supongo que tendré que mentalizarme desde ahora.-Dijo sin importarle.

-Dime algo.-Siguió Jiang Cheng la conversación.-¿Por qué no sólo te negaste?

-¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

-Sí, la tenías.

Wei Wuxian lo miró molesto.-¿Cómo sabría que terminaría de ésta manera?.-Se quejó.-Si lo hubiera sabido, todo sería más fácil ahora.

Jiang Cheng sólo vio con una mirada complicada a Wei Wuxian antes de fijar su vista en otra persona.

-Ahí está tu novio.

Rápidamente Wei Wuxian volteó a buscar con la mirada, encontrando con facilidad la figura de Lan Wangji, que destacaba entre todas las demás.

-Cállate.-Le dijo antes de levantarse e ir corriendo detrás de su pareja.-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Espérame!

Jiang Cheng se quedó un momento viendo a la pareja alejarse de todos los demás, todo con una mirada bastante complicada. Pero sólo duró unos segundos antes de preferir irse con Nie Huaisang y los otros chicos.

={×}=

-Lan Zhan, realmente es mucho más cómodo estar aquí; sólo tú y yo.-Dijo mientras se recargaba aún más en el hombro de Lan Wangji.

-Mmn, lo es.

-Fue realmente divertido ir a tu casa ayer, ¿Lo sabías?. No puedo esperar para ir otra vez.

-Puedes ir cuando quieras.-Respondió sin dudar Lan Wangji.

-Si lo dices de esa manera no podré evitar aprovecharme de eso.

-No importa, puedes hacerlo.-Dijo mirándolo directamente.

Wei Wuxian quedó momentáneamente sorprendido antes de sonreír por las palabras de Lan Wangji.

-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...si eres así conmigo, cómo podría evitar querer besarte siempre.-Dijo antes de acercarse a los labios del otro, donde sin dudar los besó.

Su gesto no fue rechazado por Lan Wangji, quien de hecho también lo apoyó volviendo el beso aún más íntimo que antes pero manteniendo el vaivén lento y agradable. Sólo duró unos segundos antes de que sea el mismo Lan Wangji quién se separe.

-Aún tenemos que ir con la familia Jiang.-Dijo Lan Wangji, mirando a Wei Wuxian.

La mirada de éste último se oscureció al escuchar sus palabras, esfumando su expresión llena de gozo y tranquilidad; pero esto fue resuelto en segundos.

-Realmente estás ansioso por ir a mi casa ¿No, Lan Zhan?

Lan Wangji no respondió, pero fue suficiente para Wei Wuxian ver sus oídos totalmente rojizos. No pudo evitar reír.

-Tranquilo Lan Zhan, ya te lo he dicho, hay tiempo para todo.

-Mmn.

-Por ahora, hay otras cosas en la que podemos centrarnos.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besar los labios del otro, volviendo a ser correspondido pero sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

={×}=

Pronto tendría la oportunidad de irse a casa, sólo organizar unas pocas cosas y pronto podría decirle adiós a sus obligaciones como Presidente Estudiantil, por lo menos por hoy.

-Bueno, yo me iré ahora.-Dijo Jiang Yanli.-A_Cheng debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana!.-Se despidieron todos con una sonrisa.

-Lo mejor será que todos nos vayamos ahora. Todo está realmente hecho ya.-Dijo Wen Qing.-Aparte, también debe estar mi hermano esperándome.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Agregó Jin GuangYao; también reincorporándose.

Al ver a todos con la misma idea, Lan Xichen no dudó en también mostrar su interés. Y estuvo apunto de tomar sus cosas antes de que una nueva persona apareciera por la puerta.

-Oh, Wei Wuxian.-Exclamó Wen Qing.-Lamento decirte que todos ya nos vamos.

-Sólo hablaré un rato con Xichen_ge.

-No sé si él estará de acuerdo.

Al instante, los dos voltearon a ver a Lan Xichen buscando su respuesta. Éste reflexionó por un momento lo que tenía que decir, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que él también tenía que hablar con Wei Wuxian, seriamente.

-Está bien, no tengo problema.

Wei Wuxian sonrió mientras ingresaba, mientras que Wen Qing y Jin GuangYao sólo salieron de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de ambos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, los dos quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, por lo menos para Lan Xichen.

-Sabes Xichen_ge, no hemos hecho nada realmente interesante desde ayer. Despedirme sólo con un beso tampoco fue suficiente.

-...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra vez te pusiste tímido?.-Dijo mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a él.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué aún no has hecho nada?.-Una vez frente a él, Wei Wuxian no dudó en posar sus manos en el pecho del otro, centrándome en los botones de la camisa que conformaba el uniforme.-¿O quieres que sea yo el primero que-? ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Wei Wuxian no esperaba que sus dos manos serían tomadas con brusquedad, apartándolas del pecho del otro, mientras que Lan Xichen lo miraba con algo de resentimiento. 

Cómo no podía quedar desconcertado cuando Wei Wuxian pensaba que todo ya estaba arreglado.

-No pienso hacerle esto a mi hermano.-Fue breve y claro.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar burlarse.-Te atreves a decir eso después de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, ahora no te sirve la excusa de que no sabías nada.

-Lo sé, soy consciente de lo que hice ayer; por eso lo arreglaré ahora. Te lo digo claramente, lo de ayer, no se volverá a repetir.

Wei Wuxian se sentía cada vez más inseguro con cada palabra de Lan Xichen: pero él siempre fue terco con lo que realmente le interesaba, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Wei Wuxian ejerció fuerza en el mismo agarré de Lan Xichen, permitiéndose dar un paso hacia él, acortando la distancia entre los dos a uno pocos centímetros.

-Me pregunto qué tan difícil será hacerte cambiar de opinión, Xichen_ge.


	4. En contacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, que pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Una vez dichas sus palabras, no dudó en volver a acercar sus labios a los contrarios; esperando poder tomarlos como las veces anteriores y tal vez, lograr disminuir un poco de esa actitud tan a la defensiva que mantenía Lan Xichen; pero no lo logró.

Sintió cómo sus manos inicialmente ya al poder de Lan Xichen, fueron presas de un nuevo, fuerte y doloroso agarre; se quejó por lo bajo.

Era claramente una advertencia. Lan Xichen no sería amable con él.

Wei Ying sonrió con burla. _"Te estás haciendo el fuerte"._

-Deja esto.-Dijo Lan Xichen.-Si te vas ahora, no diré nada a nadie.

-¿Realmente le dirías a alguien?.-Se burló.-¿A quién se lo dirías? ¿A Lan Zhan? ¿Realmente le dirías que su novio lo está engañando contigo, con su hermano?.-Al sentir cómo el agarre de Lan Xichen disminuía con sus palabras, se acercó lo más posible que se podía permitir.-¿Has pensado en si él te creería? ¿O le dirás a alguien más?, Los rumores se extienden con facilidad, y si todos se enteran...no seré el único que recibirá burlas, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Lan Xichen lo pensó por un momento. Si todos se enteraban de esta traición, no sólo Wei Wuxian estaría en los ojos de todos como un villano, sino también su hermano como una víctima. Él odia esa clase de atención, y existían ciertas personas que no sólo sentirían pena por él.

Lan Xichen dudó de sus propias palabras por un momento, momento que hizo que su agarre fallara, liberando por fin las manos adoloridas de Wei Wuxian; éste último suspiró aliviado.

Wei Ying sonrió triunfante.-Tranquilo, yo nunca diría nada de esto; ni yo quiero estar en la mira de todos, ni quiero que Lan Zhan esté.

Con un poco más de libertad, las manos de Wei Ying no perdieron el tiempo y rodearon el cuello de Lan Xichen. No pudo evitar sonreír con victoria al sentir que por fin volvía a tener el control en la situación.

-Xichen_ge, quiero que esto quedé claro, ¿Sí?.-Acercó más su rostro.-¿Quieres esto?, sólo responde sí o no, y todo quedará claro.-Dijo en un susurro.

La expresión vacilante y algo perdida de Lan Xichen hizo sentir a Wei Wuxian orgulloso y con poder.

-Xichen_ge, sólo responde...

En algún punto de sus palabras, la vista de Wei Wuxian terminó en los labios de Lan Xichen; los miró con deseo que no se molestó en esconder cuando se dirigió a ellos con clara intención.

Y lo logró, sus labios chocaron con suavidad contra los de Lan Xichen, empezando un vaivén más lento que en cualquiera de sus besos pasados. No parecía sólo lujuria como aparentaba en un principio.

Lan Xichen correspondió al beso en un principio, tal vez rendido; pero cuando sintió cómo las manos de Wei Wuxian tenían la intención de levantar su camisa, sintiendo sus dedos fríos contra su piel; su mente entró en pánico y salió de su estupor.

Wei Wuxian no era débil, pero Lan Xichen era más fuerte.

Por eso mismo, no pudo hacer nada cuando fue alejado de manera brusca e imprevista. Sus pies fallaron al intentar hallar una estabilidad y cayó al instante; el problema fue que Lan Xichen no midió su fuerza, ocasionando que Wei Wuxian cayera de manera más brusca de lo que esperaba.

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un bajo grito cuando su cuerpo chocó al caer contra la mesa baja que utilizaban los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil para reunirse o simplemente descansar y hablar con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar el golpe y el grito de Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen se llenó de pánico, pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado agresivo con él; misma razón por la que estuvo a punto de ayudarlo, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

Aunque sin duda dolió, no fue suficiente para que Wei Wuxian no pudiera reincorporarse en segundos. Y por primera vez, vio a Lan Xichen con verdadera molestia en sus ojos, sorprendiendo levemente a éste último.

Wei Wuxian se levantó con brusquedad, con la idea de dirigirse hacia Lan Xichen. Al verlo, éste pensó que realmente lo había enfadado. Pero cualquier movimiento que iba a hacer Wei Wuxian fue interrumpido con el sonido de su celular. Alguien lo estaba llamando.

Wei Wuxian olvidó por un instante a Lan Xichen y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su mochila que había quedado olvidada anteriormente. Buscando entre las bolsas de éste, rápidamente encontró a su objetivo.

-¡Lan Zhan!.-Respondió con rapidez.

Lan Xichen se tensó al saber que su hermano se encontraba al otro lado de la llamada, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía.

-¡Lo siento!, Me ocupé en una pequeña cosa, pero ya está solucionado.

Lan Wangji le respondió, pero por obvias razones Lan Xichen no logró escuchar qué era lo que hablaban.

-¿Estás en la entrada del Instituto?.-Preguntó.-Está bien, iré ahí en un momento.

Colgó la llamada.

-¡Demonios!, Lo olvidé por completó.-Dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.

Lan Xichen sólo lo vio arreglarse lo más posible. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque una parte de él se moría por saber a dónde iba, sobre todo por saber que iría con su hermano.

-Xichen.-Lo llamó antes de cruzar la puerta.-¡Hablaremos después!

Lan Xichen lo vio irse con rapidez para encontrarse con su hermano.

Se quedó momentáneamente en el mismo sitio antes de que reaccionara y también tomara sus pertenencias.

Cerró la puerta con llave de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil; dejando salir un gran suspiro al terminar.

Y como rutina diaria, él también salió de la escuela con dirección a su hogar.

={×}=

Al llegar a su casa, el único que lo recibió fue su tío; la razón era muy obvia.

Lo saludó como siempre y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejándose caer en el proceso en ésta. Se sentía cansado.

Se permitió cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos que al final terminaron siendo suficientes para hacerlo caer en sueños. Durmió con tranquilidad.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, se dio cuenta que sólo había dormido hora y media, lo cual agradecía; aún tenía obligaciones qué atender.

Incluso con el cuerpo flojo y cansado sin una verdadera razón, pudo terminar sus deberes con la misma eficiente y limpieza de siempre, haciéndolo sentir satisfecho. Pero en medio de este proceso, logró escuchar la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse.

Su hermano menor había vuelto.

Se levantó para saludarlo debidamente, aparte de que existía una increíble curiosidad por preguntar sobre a dónde había ido.

-Wangji.-Lo llamó mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-Puedes entrar.

Al recibir una invitación, Lan Xichen no la rechazó y entró en un instante.

Su hermano se encontraba alistándose para también empezar con sus propios deberes, después de todo, él había perdido más de la mitad de la tarde.

-No sabía que ibas a llegar tarde.-Habló primero Lan Xichen.

-Lo siento por no avisar, fue planeado hoy. Salí con Wei Ying a comer.

-Ya veo...

Lo entendía. Salir a comer con tu pareja era lo más común del mundo. Salir juntos y divertirse.

Ahora que su hermano tenía pareja, debía empezar a acostumbrarse a qué éste saliera constantemente con Wei Wuxian, el novio de su hermano.

Se mordió los labios con algo de brusquedad.

Iba a girarse e irse, para por fin dejar a su hermano seguir con sus obligaciones; pero antes de eso, sus ojos lograron captar algo en el cuello de su hermano.

-Wangji...

-¿Mmn?

-Tu cuello...

Lan Wangji rápidamente se alarmó, llevando su mano hacia su cuello, intentando ocultar lo que su hermano ya había visto. Su rostro se cubrió de rojo por la vergüenza.

-No...-Dijo Lan Xichen.-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nuestro tío.

Lan Wangji suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias.

Lan Xichen sonrió para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya.

Una vez escondido en ésta; pensó en que Wei Wuxian había marcado a su hermano sin vergüenza.

Llevo su propia mano a su cuello.

Su cuello se encontraba totalmente blanco y sin imperfecciones.

Volvió a morder sus labios con frustración.

={×}=

Wei Wuxian, después de haber terminado sus propios deberes y haber perdido su tiempo en la Web y videojuegos, terminó sintiéndose aburrido.

Ya era de noche, o por lo menos para todos los demás. Las nueve no era una buena hora para dormir para él, aún se sentía con energía.

Se recostó en su cama mirando un punto inexistente en el techo de su habitación. Recordó brevemente su cita con Lan Zhan, sonriendo en el proceso.

Al final, fue mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba.

Habían ido a un lugar realmente agradable y con poca gente que se encontraba cerca del Instituto y que era bastante conocido entre los estudiantes, realmente tranquilo para ambos. Los platillos eran variados, logrando satisfacer el gusto dulce de Lan Wangji y el gusto picante de Wei Wuxian.

Rió al recordar cuando sin querer, sus brazos quedaron al descubierto, mostrando en la parte superior ciertas marcas.

Wei Wuxian quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que esa caída realmente dejaría algún tipo de marca. Durante el tiempo que llevaba desde aquel momento con Lan Xichen, no había sentido dolor alguno, pero igualmente la marca persistía y realmente era notoria.

Pero quedó aún más sorprendido cuando Lan Wangji se mostró realmente alterado al verlas; haciéndole múltiples preguntas en un momento. Wei Wuxian no le dio importancia, excusándose sobre que eran de un accidente en el Instituto y sólo eso.

Lan Wangji se mostró insatisfecho; incluso le preguntó si debían ir con un médico. Wei Wuxian se negó al instante, diciendo que no sentía dolor alguno, lo cual era verdad.

Tiempo después, pasearon los dos solos, hablando entre ellos con tranquilidad; realmente agradable. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y que debían separarse por hoy.

Lan Wangji sugirió acompañarlo hasta la residencia de los Jiang, y Wei Ying no pudo evitar burlarse, diciendo que no era un damisela como para que lo acompañara, pero al final aceptó.

En la entrada a la residencia, los dos se detuvieron, sabiendo que es su destino final juntos; Wei Wuxian se iba a despedir con un abrazo, pero Lan Wangji tenía planes diferentes.

Lo acercó a su cuerpo, rodeando en un instante su cadera. Sus labios chocaron con ferocidad, y aunque Wei Wuxian se sorprendió, no tardó mucho en responder a éste.

Fue un beso largo y apasionado; para su suerte, no muchas personas pasaban cerca de ellos.

Cuando se separaron, totalmente sin aire los dos; se miraron fijamente por unos largos segundos. La mirada de Wei Wuxian bajó hacia el cuello de Lan Wangji, viendo lo increíblemente blanco que era, sin ningún tipo de imperfección.

Y como su instinto mandó, él obedeció.

No tardó en dirigirse hacia éste, donde empezó a besar la piel y en un punto, empezó a succionar ésta.

Lan Wangji no se resistió, pero en algún punto le pareció injusto y alejó a Wei Wuxian de su cuello, pero sólo para tomar nuevamente sus labios. Fue totalmente inconsciente de la marca que ahora tenía en su cuello.

Pero a pesar de lo bien que se sentían ambos, fue Wei Wuxian quien se separó primero, aclamando que ya era tarde para Lan Wangji, y éste entendió, aunque de mala gana.

Recordar todo hizo sentir mejor a Wei Wuxian. En realidad, su cita con Lan Zhan había hecho que la molestia que se había plantado en su pecho cuando fue rechazado por Lan Xichen se dispersara.

De repente, recordó algo más.

Durante su conversación con Lan Zhan, había logrado sacarle información sobre el contacto de Lan Xichen. Al final realmente logró sacar algún beneficio después de todo.

Tomó su celular en un instante, y su vista captó rápidamente su nuevo contacto. Sonrió cuando una nueva idea llegó a su mente.

Sus dedos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el teclado.

Dejó su celular a pocos centímetros de él, esperando con una sonrisa una respuesta.

Rápidamente el sonido de un mensaje llegó a sus oídos.

Se llenó de emoción al leerlo.

Sus dedos rápidamente empezaron a escribir sin detenerse por un segundo.

Exageró sus últimas palabras.

Su sonrisa se extendió al leer el siguiente mensaje de Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian sonrió con algo de travesura.

Desde ahí la conversación fluyó con más rapidez.

Wei Wuxian abrazó su celular mientras rodaba en la cama con felicidad.

Su corazón latía descontroladamente. Se sentía realmente feliz; ahora podría contactarlo de esta manera, que sería mucho más fácil; después de todo, no siempre podrían estar juntos. Tal vez incluso podría mandare algún mensaje mientras se encontraban en clases.

Mientras retrocedía el chat, sus ojos captaron a cierta persona.

Observó detenidamente la foto de perfil antes de abrir el chat.

_"Me pregunto si ya estará dormido..."_

En algún punto, sus manos ya se encontraban escribiendo en el chat. Y para su sorpresa, realmente fue respondido.

La respiración de Wei Wuxian se detuvo por unos segundos. Realmente no esperaba ese último mensaje.

Miró el mensaje por unos segundos con una expresión complicada antes de que sus dedos, algo dudosos; escribieran.

Dando por terminada la conversación y sin querer ver más lo que él mismo escribió. Cerró la aplicación y apagó el celular.


	5. ¿Probamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde han sufrido modificaciones los primeros capítulos. Aparte de que hay más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Lan Xichen se encontraba tranquilamente dando un último vistazo a su vestimenta frente al gran espejo que se encontraba en su habitación; asegurándose de que el uniforme del instituto se viera tan perfecto como siempre. En unas pocas horas, después de desayunar; su hermano y él tendrían que ir directamente al Instituto; tan temprano como acostumbraban.

El silencio pacifico por las mañanas fue interrumpido cuando su celular, que se encontraba en su escritorio; vibró varias veces seguidas, diciéndole que alguien le había mandado varios mensajes en tan pocos segundos.

Lan Xichen dejó salir un gran suspiro al escucharlo; prediciendo de quién podría tratarse. Tomó su celular y al desbloquearlo, rápidamente fue bombardeado con una gran cantidad de mensajes de una única persona.

_"Wei Wuxian."_

__

Lan Xichen frunció su ceño al leer los últimos mensajes.

_"Ni siquiera sé por qué aún le contesto"._

Sus dedos empezaron rápidamente a escribir, respondiéndole de manera cortante como había estado haciendo en los últimos días.

Lan Xichen dejó salir un gran y cansado suspiro.

Wei Wuxian no había parado de mandarle mensajes todos los días, sobre todo en las mañanas y en las noches.

Lan Xichen no sabía cómo sentirse. Tampoco sabía por qué simplemente no lo había bloqueado todavía.

Lan Xichen rápidamente silenció su celular y lo guardó. No quería escuchar más de ese tintineo que le decía que Wei Wuxian esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

Sólo de su parte.

Tomando sus pertenencias, salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al bajar, se encontró a su hermano ya sentado en la mesa. Pero para su sorpresa, su hermano se encontraba más centrado en su propia celular que en el desayuno frente a él.

Era algo realmente impropio en alguien como él.

-Wangji, buenos días.

-Hermano.-Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji rápidamente dejó de lado el aparato.-Buenos días...

-No hay ningún problema.-Dijo Lan Xichen al observar su movimiento apresurado.-Puedes seguir chateando, no te preocupes; nuestro tío no está aquí y no le diré nada.

A Lan Xichen le causaba cierta gracia cómo su hermano había empezado a romper insignificantes reglas que su tío les había inculcado desde pequeños. Él tampoco era tan malo como para delatarlo por tales comportamientos, y que de hecho, eran bastante comunes.

-¿Puedo saber con quién estás hablando?.-Dijo con curiosidad mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

-Mmn, es Wei Ying.

-¿A_Xian...?

-Sí, usualmente hablamos en las mañanas porque no compartimos las primeras clases.

-Yo...-Recordó su reciente plática de hace unos segundos.-Ya veo...

Lan Wangji no respondió, prefiriendo centrar más su atención en el mensaje que acababa de llegar de su pareja.

-Me alegra que los dos realmente se estén volviendo más cercanos.-Continuó.-Antes no solía verte tanto con tu celular en mano.

-Mmn, es agradable.

-Debe serlo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, manteniéndose en un silencio ya acostumbrado.

Lan Xichen, casi por instinto; quiso ver constantemente la conversación del otro, pero sin ningún buen resultado. Sólo terminó sintiéndose mal cuando sus recuerdos sobre Wei Wuxian lo atacaron. Pero sí hubo algo de lo que pudo percatarse, y fue el cómo los labios de su hermano formaban constantemente una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

  


={×}=

  


Lan Xichen manejaba en silencio con la compañía siempre tranquila de su hermano; los dos por fin dirigiéndose hacia el Instituto.

-Hermano.-Llamó Lan Wangji, sorprendiendo a Lan Xichen, quién esperaba que la atmósfera se mantuviera igual en todo su recorrido.

-¿Sí?

-Llegaré tarde a casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Saldrás con A_Xian?.-Dedujo al instante.

-Mmn.

-Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso, ¿Verdad?.

-Lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Está bien; se lo diré a nuestro tío después. No te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Así concluyó la corta plática entre los dos hermanos.

Esta reciente conversación ocasionó que Lan Xichen analizara con más detalle los últimos días.

Su hermano había estado saliendo varias veces, y tenía una explicación. Aunque Lan Xichen muchas veces no preguntara directamente, siempre podía deducirlo cuando su hermano informaba que llegaría tarde; todo se debía a Wei Wuxian. Últimamente salían constantemente después de clases, ocasionando que Lan Wangji llegara tarde a casa, incluso a veces sobre pasando el tiempo que su tío toleraba y que había ocasionado que éste mismo lo mirara con irritación. Pero tampoco podía quejarse con él cuando Lan Wangji al final cumplía con todos sus deberes de excelente manera.

Notaba cómo su hermano menor llegaba satisfecho y con un buen humor, claramente feliz de estas salidas con su pareja, solamente ellos dos acompañándose. Ocasionalmente se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde habían ido o qué habían hecho, claro que en forma desinteresada; su hermano era sincero y le contestaba a cada una de sus preguntas sin dudar.

Sus citas con Wei Wuxian no eran nada del otro mundo; ir a comer, pasear, incluso ir a ver una película juntos. Lo normal en una pareja joven como ellos; pero las marcas que muchas veces aparecían en el cuello de su hermano le decían que los dos iban más allá.

¿Qué tan lejos? No lo sabía.

Cuando lograba captar esas marcas no desconocidas, no podía evitar pensar en eso, en qué tan lejos habían llegado. Sólo para después regañarse a sí mismo por su curiosidad algo excesiva; después de todo, no le concierne la vida privada de su hermano.

Mientras conducía, Lan Xichen observó por unos segundos a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo; éste se encontraba viendo a la nada sin ningún tipo de interés en su mirar. Lan Xichen se preguntaba en qué momento su hermano empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por Wei Wuxian; porque aunque tampoco lograba pasar mucho tiempo con su él en las instalaciones del Instituto, antes podía decir sin dudar que su hermano no estaba interesado en tener una relación romántica. Ahora sólo podía reírse de sí mismo.

  


={×}=

  


  


Estaba apunto de sacar las llaves de sus bolsillos para entrar a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, pero sus ojos rápidamente se percataron de que ésta ya parecía abierta.

Sus cejas se juntaron con sospecha.

La abrió con sigilo mientras observaba el interior, esperando ver al descarado que se atrevió a entrar. Pero cuando logró ver a la figura en el interior, se sorprendió al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¡¿A_Yao?!.

-Segundo hermano.-Jin Guang Yao lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Sólo pensé en venir a partir de ahora más temprano, al parecer incluso llegué antes que tú. No hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad?.

-No, no.-Negó rápidamente.-Sólo que no esperaba verte a esta hora, pensé que alguien más había entrado sin permiso.-Admitió.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste?.

-También tengo llaves.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tú me las diste. Fue hace mucho tiempo, es probable que no te acuerdes de algo como eso.

Lan Xichen dijo con vergüenza.-Tienes razón, debí olvidarlo.-Se dirigió a su escritorio.-¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?.

-Nada importante, sólo acomodando un poco todos estos libros.-Dijo mientras enseñaba la cantidad de libros con registros que tenía en los brazos y que usualmente estaban en la estantería que adornaba la extensa sala.-No les hemos dado demasiado importancia últimamente, algunos ya tenían polvo encima.

-Tienes razón, han estado un poco olvidados; te lo agradezco.

-No tienes qué hacerlo; después de todo, también soy parte del Consejo Estudiantil; pequeñas cosas como estas ayudan a mantener una buena imagen ante todos.-Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Mmn, tienes razón.-Lo afirmó, correspondiendo a su sonrisa con otra.

Lan Xichen observó por un momento a su amigo, mientras éste aún seguía en su labor.

Los dos habían mantenido una larga y sólida amistad con los años. Se habían conocido en su último año antes de ingresar a bachillerato, y con rapidez surgió una gran conexión entre los dos. En aquellos años, Lan Xichen se centró en ser su gran apoyo para seguir adelante, ya que eran tiempos difíciles para su amigo.

Meng Yao, su nombre real; venía de una familia humilde, lo cual no sería un gran problema sino fuera porque se había descubierto que era un hijo ilegítimo de Jin GuangShan, un multimillonario bastante conocido; jefe de grandes marcas de joyas y ropa en toda China; también siendo conocido por ser un mujeriego descarado que tenía múltiples amantes aún a pesar de que se encontraba comprometido.

Esto ocasionó burlas y un acoso constante hacia su persona, pero cuando apareció Lan Xichen en su vida nadie se atrevió a humillarlo públicamente, aunque ni Lan Xichen podía salvarlo de los constantes murmullos de sus compañeros de aquél entonces.

Lan Xichen fue espectador de cómo su amigo se fortalecía, demostrando gran intelecto y habilidad en cada acción que tomaba, humillando a los que antes se burlaban. Esto lo llevó a participar en grandes eventos y concursos en toda China, haciendo su nombre conocido entre varias grandes Instituciones.

Cuando su nombre llegó oídos de Jin GuangShan, éste actuó por primera vez como si fuera un Padre honrado a ojos de todos y le otorgó un nombre de cortesía, Jin GuangYao.

Al enterarse, Lan Xichen enfureció al entender que ahora significaba que sus logros, medallas y trofeos que había ganado por propia fuerza, ahora representaban a la familia Jin. A Jin GuangShan no le convenía que este hijo ilegítimo llegará a la cima por sí solo, mejor aprovechó para hacerlo aún más famoso, pero ahora con el apellido Jin, trayendo sólo más mérito para su apellido.

Cuando Lan Xichen refutó con, ahora Jin GuangYao; éste sólo le sonrió y dijo que no le importaba. Aunque disgustado, Lan Xichen sólo pudo aceptar la decisión de su amigo y seguir apoyándolo.

Ahora los dos habían mantenido una larga amistad que se había mantenido hasta el día de hoy, y que compartían dentro del Consejo Estudiantil.

En realidad, cuando ganó las elecciones a la presidencia; Lan Xichen tenía pensado darle el título se Vicepresidente a su amigo, pero se negó, aludiendo que todos pensarían que sólo le otorgó tal lugar por su amistad, y que para él era suficiente con estar en el Consejo Estudiantil; al final, Lan Xichen sólo aceptó y le dio su título actual.

_"Realmente habían pasado mucho juntos"._ Pensó Lan Xichen.

-En este momento no hay gran cosa por hacer.-Dijo Lan Xichen.-El verdadero trabajo empieza después de las primeras clases.

-Yo no diría eso.-Contradijo Jin GuangYao sorprendiendo a la vez a Lan Xichen.-No falta mucho para la semana cultural.

Lan Xichen pareció recordar eso al instante. _"Realmente lo olvidé"._

-Por tu expresión puedo ver que lo olvidaste.-Se acercó Jin GuangYao, terminando su anterior labor.-De hecho, estos últimos días has estado un poco distraído, incluso pareces frustrado.

-Bueno...

Jin GuangYao tenía razón, con sus recientes pensamientos problemáticos realmente había bajado en su rendimiento; al parecer lo suficientemente notorio para su mejor amigo.

-¿Sucede algo?

Lan Xichen dudó un poco antes de abrir sus labios.

-Es sobre la relación de mi hermano.

-Oh, entiendo.-Le sonrió con empatía.-Debe ser realmente distinto ahora que él tiene pareja, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, un poco.

Lan Xichen no se atrevió a resaltar que el problema eran sus pensamientos sobre la pareja de su hermano.

-Ahora que lo pienso.-Dijo de repente.-Wei Wuxian ha estado viniendo mucho, ¿No?

Sintió su corazón acelerarse con sólo escuchar tal nombre.

-Pero para su mala suerte siempre viene cuando tú ya te has ido o te encuentras con algún profesor o con el subdirector. Eso me lleva a pensar, ¿Has estado ignorándolo a propósito?.

Lan Xichen se tensó, para al final sonreír rendido. Como se esperaba de su mejor amigo; leerlo no era tan difícil como pensaba.

-Bueno...-No se atrevió a mentir y negarlo, pero tampoco lo afirmó.

-¿Acaso no le has dado tu aprobación?.-Lan Xichen quedó sorprendido y confundido por sus palabras.-Sólo digo que no veo otra razón por la cual estaría siguiéndote tan incansablemente.-Volvió a sonreír.

-Sí.-Se dejó llevar.-Algo así...

Jin GuangYao no alargó más ese tema, simplemente dedicándose unos segundos más a analizar el rostro de Lan Xichen antes de volver a renovar la plática con un nuevo tema.

-¿Sabías que el primer hermano volverá en dos semanas?.

-¿Primer hermano? ¿Nie Mingjue?.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te avisó?.

-No, Huaisang me lo dijo ayer por mensaje.

-Ya veo.

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro ante la reciente noticia.

Nie Mingjue era uno de sus grandes amigos de la infancia con los que aún mantenía contacto a pesar de la distancia.

En sus años de niñez y en los últimos antes de que ingresara a bachillerato, él y Lan Xichen solían verse seguido al ser compañeros de clases, y por la misma razón de ser grandes amigos, fue que Lan Xichen le presentó a Jin GuangYao, convirtiéndolos en un trio de grandes amigos bastante conocido en aquel entonces; aunque existía ocasiones en donde sus dos amigos discutían, obligando a Lan Xichen a convertirse en un mediador para que resolvieran sus diferencias.

Cuando tuvieron que entrar a bachillerato fue que Nie Mingjue se separó de ambos; su padre empezó a llevarlo para viajar con él por su trabajo, enseñándole por sí mismo el negocio familiar. Después de todo venía de una familia adinerada que manejaba una empresa en la Industria de la automotriz muy famosa mundialmente.

A pesar de la distancia, lograron mantener contacto a través de las redes sociales, y ocasionalmente Nie Mingjue volvía por unas semanas para poder visitarlos tanto a él como a su hermano menor.

Saber de su siguiente visita era bueno para Lan Xichen, alegrando su corazón al sólo imaginar que pronto podría pasar tiempo con uno de sus amigos más cercanos y que más apreciaba.

Tanto Jin GuangYao como Lan Xichen se sorprendieron cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a dos personas ya conocidas para ambos; eran Wen Qing y Jiang Yanli.

-Buenos días.-Se saludaron entre sí con una sonrisa.

La química que existía entre los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil sin duda era especial, y esto alegraba y relajaba a Lan Xichen; sintiéndolo como un lugar realmente acogedor.

Mientras se escuchaba de fondo la plática entre los miembros, Lan Xichen se dio la libertad de relajarse en tan familiar ambiente; olvidando por un momento de sus problemas con una sonrisa.

  


  


={×}=

  


Wei Wuxian se encontraba jugando en su celular mientras escuchaba a Jiang Cheng hablar de algún tema del cual no estaba interesado, tal vez se encontraba quejándose de él por su falta de atención.

En este momento se encontraban en su aula, el profesor de su actual clase había faltado por enfermedad, fue una noticia muy reciente que la escuela había recibida esa mañana, y por las propias obligaciones de cada profesor, no pudieron asignar un sustituto. Muchos alumnos aprovecharon para juntarse con sus respectivos grupos de amigos para charlar un rato.

Wei Wuxian se pegó a Jiang Cheng, aunque como antes se dijo, no estaba dándole de su atención. Nie Huaisang también se había juntado a ellos como siempre, pero escapó a los sanitarios.

Jiang Cheng obviamente notó la carencia de atención de su hermano, y prefirió cambiar el tema.

Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.-Dime, ¿Cuándo terminarás con Lan Wangji?.

Wei Wuxian al escuchar el nombre de su actual pareja, al instante se alteró; con rapidez dirigió sus manos hacia los labios de su hermano, intentando callar sus palabras.

-¿Estás loco?.-Casi susurró.-¿Qué tal si alguien te escucha?.

Su relación con Lan Wangji era un secreto, sólo los más cercanos a ellos lo sabían. En su caso, sólo Jiang Cheng, ya que la familia Jiang restante sabía únicamente que estaba saliendo con alguien, sólo que aún no lo había presentado. Y con Lan Wangji, sería sólo su familia más cercana.

-Pensé que no estabas escuchando.-Se burló.

Wei Wuxian lo miró con molestia.

-Respóndeme.-Dijo Jiang Cheng, sinceramente interesado en el tema.

Dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-No lo sé. En realidad, esperaba que sea Lan Zhan el que termine conmigo.

-¿Él?.

-Sí, después de todo, no creo que falte mucho para que él pierda el interés en mí. Somos tan diferentes, cuando se percate de que no somos incompatibles, lo dejara.

-¿Y si no lo hace?.

-...

-¿Lo terminarás tú?.

-Tal vez...

-¿Por qué dudas tanto?, Sólo empeorará si lo alargas.

-A pesar de todo, Lan Zhan es mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño.

-¿No lo estás haciendo ahora con todo esto?.

Wei Wuxian volvió a verlo con molestia y sentimientos encontrados. Dejó salir un gran suspiro.

-Actué imprudentemente en aquel momento.-Dijo mientras parecía recordar un suceso del pasado.

-Lo hiciste. Es bueno que lo admitas.-Lo afirmó sin dudar.-Aunque vuelvo a repetir que nada de esto va a salir bien.

Wei Wuxian soltó un bufido con frustración por las palabras tan pesimistas de su hermano.

-Las cosas saldrán tal como quiero, me encargaré de ello. Así que deja de quejarte.

Jiang Cheng lo vio con una mirada complicada.

-Al final, estaré con él como siempre he querido.-Afirmó Wei Wuxian.

-¿Con Lan Xichen? ¿Con tu amor de la infancia?.

-Mmh.

-Has pensado que tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde de esa tontería del pasado; sino, ya hubiera hecho algo, ¿No crees?.

-Cállate. Incluso si él no se acuerda, yo sí; y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Jiang Cheng no sabía qué sentir por la situación de su hermano. No sabía si debería elogiarlo por su determinación, o golpearlo por lo estupido que era todo esto.

Al final sólo podía ver cómo se desarrollaba todo este drama innecesario. Rogando porque su hermano no saliera lastimando por crear está problemática situación.  


  


  


={×}=

  


Lan Xichen no podía evitar mirar con dolor las hojas frente a él; las cuales tenían las ideas para la semana cultural de cada grado y grupo. Había estado confiado en la mañana y ahora tenía todo esto en frente.

Sólo pudo lamentarse mientras ordenaba todo. _"Aún faltan algunos"._ Pensó, refiriéndose a ciertos grupos.

-Xichen, tranquilo.-Dijo Wen Qing cuando descifró el rostro preocupado de su amigo.-Tendremos todo controlado.

-Lo sé, siempre termina bien pero, igualmente me preocupa el tiempo.

-Tranquilízate, para nosotros es tiempo de sobra.

Lan Xichen sonrió ante las palabras alentadoras de Wen Qing; realmente ayudaba a sentirse mejor. No debía olvidar que no estaba solo en esto.

-Aún faltan algunos grupos.-Señaló el Lan.-El director especificó que todos los grupos debían participar; no le agradó que la anterior vez algunos estudaintes sólo se pasearon por todas las instalaciones.

-No te preocupes por eso; dejé en claro que todos debían presentar sus ideas para mañana.-Dijo con orgullo por sus acciones.

Lan Xichen no lo dudaba; conociendo el temperamento de su Vicepresidenta, estaba seguro que todos la obedecerían sin rechistar.

-A_Huan.-Lo llamó Jiang Yanli, también acercándose a él.-¿Crees que deberíamos asignarles un profesor a ciertos grupos como la anterior vez? Fue realmente efectivo aquella vez para los más problemáticos.

-Si fue realmente efectivo, entonces sería bueno volver a realizarlo, pero hay que asegurarse de elegir a profesores que realmente estén libres; ellos también se están preparando para su propia actividad.

-Seguro.

Después de clases, el Consejo Estudiantil se unía para discutir ciertos eventos de gran importancia que caían sobre sus manos en lugar de las del director; siempre había sido así.

Los cuatro integrantes siempre habían sido serios cuando se trataba de su trabajo, misma razón por la que muchas veces no eran conscientes de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo; y estar rodeado de personas con las que tenías una gran conexión de confianza también ayudaba a perderse en éste.

Jiang Yanli estiró sus brazos entumecidos, sintiéndose cansada y algo adormilada. Tomó su celular entre sus manos, encendiéndolo al instante; sus ojos buscaron la hora.

-Ya es tarde; lo mejor será seguir mañana.-Dijo mientras se levantaba, volviéndose a estirar en ese momento.

-Tienes razón.-Wen Qing, estuvo de acuerdo, imitando a Jiang Yanli.

Jiang Yanli tomó su bolsa antes de voltearse hacia los otros dos hombres en la sala, los cuales no respondieron.

-¿Se quedarán?.

-No.-Respondió Lan Xichen.-En un momento también me iré; sólo veré una pequeña cosa antes; ustedes pueden irse.

Aunque no dijo nada, Jin GuangYao asintió a las palabras de Lan Xichen; para Jiang Yanli fue obvio que éste lo iba a acompañar hasta que se retirara. Sólo les sonrió a ambos antes de centrarse en Wen Qing.

-A_Qing, volvamos juntas.

-Mmh.-Wen Qing no se negó, no siendo la primera vez en que ambas regresaban a sus hogares juntas.

-¡Hasta mañana!.-Dijeron ambas a los otros dos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos sólo pudieron escuchar unas cortas frases de su conversación mientras se retiraban.

-¿Tú hermano no te está esperando?.-Preguntó Wen Qing.

-No, le dije que no hacía falta; no quería que estuviera fuera de la escuela esperándome tan tarde; así que le dije que podía adelantarse. Aparte asumí que nos iríamos juntas.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Nunca me has rechazado.

-Soy demasiado buena al parecer. ¿Te aprovechas de eso?.

-No lo hago, no lo hago.-Dijo acompañado de una risa que se iba desvaneciendo conforme las dos se iban alejando, siendo lo último que los últimos dos estudiantes escucharon.

-A_Yao, ¿Por qué no te vas ahora? Ya es tarde.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte en lo último.

-No es necesario.

-No lo es, pero quiero hacerlo.

Lan Xichen sólo le sonrió, rindiéndose ante él.

-En realidad no es algo importante. Sólo guardar todas estas hojas y unas cuantas dudas en el calendario.-Dijo refiriéndose a los horarios de cada actividad.

-¿Dudas? ¿En dónde?.-Se acercó aún más a Lan Xichen, posicionándose a su lado y acercando su rostro a él, viendo con atención el registro de las actividades.

-Es sobre el club de Teatro, ellos dijeron que-.

-¡Xichen_ge!

El golpe de la puerta alarmó a los dos, ambos rápidamente observando a la persona que los había interrumpido tan descaradamente, abriendo la puerta sin previo aviso.

-¿Wei Wuxian?

-¿A_Xian?

El corazón de Lan Xichen se aceleró al verlo nuevamente en persona después de ignorarlo tantas veces.

Wei Wuxian no respondió al instante, en su lugar se quedó en silencio por unos largos segundos, observando a Jin GuangYao. Pero pronto reaccionó y volvió a tomar esa expresión tan alegre que lo caracterizaba.

-Me alegro de verlos.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.-Sobre todo a ti Xichen, escapando por tanto tiempo. No es divertido.

-No te estuve ignorando.-Apartó la mirada.

Wei Wuxian sólo sonrió mientras se posaba en frente de ellos, sólo siendo separados por el extenso escritorio.

-Wei Wuxian, ¿Por qué aún estás aquí?.-Preguntó Jin GuangYao.

-Practicas.-Dijo únicamente una palabra, pero fue suficiente para entender.

Después de todo, Wei Wuxian pertenecía al club deportivo.

-¿Viniste a ver a Xichen?.-Jin GuangYao fue directo.

Y Wei Wuxian también.

-Sí, me encontré con mi Shijie y Wen Qing en uno de los pasillos, le pregunté por él y dijo que aún se encontraba aquí. Aproveché para venir a verlo después de todo este tiempo.

-Ya veo.

_"El ambiente se volvió un poco...tenso"._ Pensó Lan Xichen, queriendo desaparecer en ese momento.  


-Bueno.-Fue Wei Wuxian quien rompió el silencio.-¿Qué estaban haciendo?.

-Sólo discutiendo algunos asuntos sobre la semana cultural.-Le respondió Lan Xichen.-¿Tu grupo hará algo?.

Wei Wuxian pareció intentar recordar antes de responder.

-Creo que sí, ellos estaban discutiendo sobre algo.-Dijo desinteresadamente.-La verdad no puse demasiada atención.

Lan Xichen sólo sonrió, no sorprendido.

-Prefiero disfrutar de las actividades de los demás grupos.-Aclaró Wei Wuxian.

-Sobre el club de teatro.-Interrumpió Jin GuangYao, impidiendo que Lan Xichen pudiera comentar algo más sobre la explicación de Wei Wuxian.

-Ah, cierto. Sobre el club de teatro. Ellos aclararon que les gustaría que su obra se pudiera presentar el viernes para que logren hacer todos los preparativos previos; pero el problema es que otros también quieres el mismo día, y no han dado datos sobre cuándo durará, ni ellos ni los demás grupos; entonces...

Jin GuangYao escuchó con cuidado mientras que Wei Wuxian perdió el interés al instante; en su lugar se centró en el rostro del Jin, queriendo analizarlo.

Se mordió los labios con frustración.

Cuando le preguntó a su Shijie sobre Lan Xichen, y le dijo que aún se encontraba aquí, se llenó de ilusiones; pero nunca le especificó que no se encontraba solo como pensaba.

Al final se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Jin GuangYao a un lado de Lan Xichen con total libertad. Él ya sabía que ambos compartían una gran amistad desde hace algunos años, y eran considerados los mejores amigos; aún así no podía evitar sentir celos por su cercanía; sobre todo porque sentía que la mirada de Jin GuangYao no era del todo correcta.

Todo su plan para estar a solas con Lan Xichen se fue a la basura cuando la figura del otro se hizo presente en su visión. Sólo podía mantenerse amable a pesar de la molestia que sentía. Molestia que aumentaba al pensar que el otro se quedaría al lado de Lan Xichen hasta que éste terminara sus deberes; lo cual haría que quedara sin ningún tipo de oportunidad para poder hablar con él en privado.

Pero parecía ser que los cielos estaban de su parte cuando el celular de Jin GuangYao sonó.

Rápidamente su dueño vio de quién se trataba y ambos, tanto Lan Xichen como Wei Wuxian lograron ver cómo su rostro perdía color.

-¿A_Yao? ¿Sucede algo?.

-Es mi padre.

-...

-Debo irme.-Dijo alejándose de ambos, tomando sus pertenencias al instante.

-¿Estás bien?.-Lan Xichen no pudo evitar preocuparse por su actitud.

-Estoy bien, sólo se me olvidó que debía hacer algo, por eso mi padre me llamó.

-Yo...ya veo.-Dijo no muy convencido con su explicación.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió antes de salir rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Movimiento que ocasionó que el lugar quedara en silencio absoluto.

El cuerpo de Lan Xichen saltó ligeramente cuando dos brazos rodearon su cuello por detrás.

-A_Xian...

-¿Sí_Xichen_ge?.

-Debo irme, ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque él se ha ido?

-A_Xian...aléjate.

-Llevo días deseando estar así contigo.-Acercó su rostro.-Déjame disfrutarlo, no te haré nada que no te vaya a causar placer.

Las cejas de Lan Xichen se juntaron con furia, y decidido, se volteó para encararlo. Pero siendo predecible para Wei Wuxian, estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un movimiento brusco y casi doloroso.

-¡Wei-! ¡¿Mmh?!

Aprovechando que sus brazos ya se encontraban alrededor de su presa, Wei Wuxian no fue amable al profundizar el beso; ocasionando que un vaivén desesperado protagonizara el beso; misma razón por la cual sólo uno lo disfrutaba, o por lo menos al principio.

Al notar que Lan Xichen se resistía menos poco a poco, Wei Wuxian se dio el placer de soltar un poco su agarre.

Error.

Lan Xichen rápidamente tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas, alejándolas de su cuello, donde tenían ventaja. Lo vio con irá en su mirada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Wei Wuxian había tomado un lugar sobre su regazo.

Wei Ying sonrió con descaro.

-Qué curioso. Fue en este mismo lugar y en esta misma posición cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

-¡Tú-! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Eres el novio de mi hermano! ¡Esto no está bien!.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué aún no te has rendido.-Dijo despreocupadamente, como si las palabras del otro no lo afectarán.

-¡No le haré esto a mi propio hermano!

Wei Ying se burló.-¿Ahora actúas como un hermano ejemplar?.

La frustración de Lan Xichen crecía cada vez más en cada palabra que pronunciaba el otro.

-¡Aléjate!.-Está vez utilizó más fuerza, ocasionando que casi Wei Wuxian cayera de su regazo.

-¡O-oye!.-Wei Ying se preocupó al instante, sabiendo que si Lan Xichen lo alejaba por completo, perdería aún más ventaja.

En un acto desesperado, observó el suelo y luego a Lan Xichen, no pensó mucho en las consecuencias antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, aferrándose al Lan, llevándolo consigo al frío suelo.

Cuando Lan Xichen escuchó el golpe, su irá se disipó por unos segundos, en su lugar nació su preocupación por Wei Wuxian, temiendo que se haya lastimado gravemente.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué tú-?!

A Wei Ying no pareció importarle su preocupación cuando enredó sus extremidades alrededor de Lan Xichen, aferrándose a él como un koala.

-¿Tú...por qué llegas tan lejos...?.-Susurró el Lan.

Wei Wuxian no contestó a su pregunta, prefiriendo no hacerlo e incluso ignorarlo; en su lugar, él preguntó.

-Hablemos, ¿Sí?.-Su voz sonaba un poco dolida, pero Lan Xichen asumió que era por el golpe.

-Entonces, suéltame.

-No.

-...

-...

-B-bien.

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo frente a frente, directamente a sus ojos.

-Estoy últimos días realmente he estado pensando en ti, y podría jurar que tú también has estado igual.

Lan Xichen no lo afirmó, aunque tampoco lo negó.

-Si realmente te desagradara, ¿Por qué no me has bloqueado o simplemente ignoraste mis mansajes?; contestas cada uno de ellos a pesar de tus palabras desagradables.

Lan Xichen no supo responder.

-Me deseas.-Afirmó Wei Wuxian con seguridad.-Yo también lo hago.

Quiso preguntar sobre su hermano, pero no sé atrevió; no queriendo saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Estoy en lo correcto. Lo sé.-Sus palabras tan seguras estaban confundiendo a Lan Xichen, o más bien le estaban dando la respuesta que había estado buscando en los últimos días.

-...-No dijo nada.

-¿Qué tal si...probamos?.

-¿Cómo...?.

-Así...-Demostró Wei Wuxian cuando llevó una de sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón de Lan Xichen. Éste último entendió al instante.

-¡Claro que no!.

Ignorando su respuesta, Wei Wuxian siguió con su explicación.

-Si realmente te desagrado aún después de eso, me alejaré; me alejaré para siempre, ya no me acercaré a ti con estas intenciones. Lo prometo.

-Estás loco...

-Tal vez.

-No es necesario, mi respuesta será la misma.

-Si estás tan seguro de eso, entonces no deberías tener algún problema en aceptar.

-...

-Vamos, sólo una prueba.

Wei Wuxian aflojó su propia agarre en el cuerpo de Lan Xichen, en su lugar sólo rodeando su cuello sin mucho fuerza. Cerró sus ojos.

Lan Xichen observó los labios del otro, viendo los apetitosos que se veían, esperando su llegada. 

Tragó saliva.

  


  


_"Está bien, si esto llega a más; me detendré al instante"._ Se dijo a sí mismo; repitiéndolo constantemente en su mente mientras se inclinaba cada vez más.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y sus labios por fin se unieron tímidamente con los de Wei Wuxian, empezando un vaivén lento contra esa boca que lo recibía gustosamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Tan dulce"._ Pensó mientras juntaba aún más ambos cuerpos. Wei Wuxian enredó sus dedos en su cabello, jalando levemente, exigiendo aún más cercanía.

De un momento a otro, el beso se volvió apasionado.  
  


  



	6. Complicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Una tierna y diminuta sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Lan Wangji mientras observaba con atención su celular. Hace unos largos minutos que ya había terminado con sus deberes, pero al tomarse la libertad de tomar su celular y ver su última conversación con su pareja, se volvió descuidado, y no recogió su desastre de libros a su alrededor.

Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo por primera vez se atrevió a conversar durante clase. Nadie sospechó de él obviamente.

Aparte de leer sus últimos mensajes, también había paseado sus ojos en las últimas fotos de Wei Ying y él juntos, algunas que le había pasado Wei Wuxian.

Su sonrisa era eterna en este momento, no creía que algo podría simplemente borrar su felicidad al estar con el que consideraba el amor de su vida.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras pasaba de imagen, viéndola con ojos enamorados.

Su paz se vio perturbada cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta llegó a sus oídos. Asustado, casi escapó de sus manos su celular, pero recuperó su semblante tranquilo antes de responder.

–Puedes entrar.

–Wangji.–Entró Lan Qiren.–¿Sabes dónde está Xichen?.

Se mostró un poco confundido, confiaba en que su hermano ya se encontraba en casa, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

–No, no lo sé.

También el semblante de Lan Qiren mostró confusión, pensando lo mismo que Lan Wangji.

Lan Xichen solía avisar si llegaría tarde, y en el caso de que algo inesperado se atravesará en su camino, también se comunicaría en el proceso para no alarmar a su familia. Pero esta vez simplemente se quedó en silencio.

–Bueno, si logras hablar con él, dile que tuve que salir. Volveré hasta la noche.

–Sí, tío.

Lan Qiren salió sin ninguna palabra más, dejando una vez más a Lan Wangji solo.

Éste último no volvió a su antiguo labor, en su lugar, pensó más sobre dónde podría estar su hermano. Curioso, desbloqueó su celular para buscar el contacto de Lan Xichen, y al verlo, rápidamente lo llamó.

Esperó en silencio, pero nada sucedió.

={×}=

El celular de Lan Xichen vibraba mientras emitía una melodía aguda, claramente alguien lo estaba llamando; pero al estar enterrado entre sus pertenencias en su mochila y que el volumen no fuera lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención; fue que nadie se percató de su presencia. Mucho menos su propietario, quien ahora se encontraba más centrado en otros asuntos.

–Ah...A_Xian.

Sus cortos y casi silenciosos gemidos eran el único sonido en la habitación, avergonzándolo al poder escucharse a sí mismo. Al principio quiso callarlos, pero poco después descubrió que le era imposible.

Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro levemente sonrojado de Wei Wuxian, quien centraba más su atención en el miembro que su boca acogía en su calidez.

Lan Xichen no quería pensar en cómo de un beso pasaron a esto. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado de haber sido dominado de tan humillante manera en tan poco tiempo; permitiéndole deshacerse de sus pantalones, posarse entre sus piernas y darle la oportunidad de ofrecerle placer de esta manera. No sabía si sería capaz de alejarlo ahora.

–¡Mmn!–.Reprimió un gemido cuando empezó a sentir un gran hormigueo amenazante en su vientre.–A_Xian... aléjate...

Wei Wuxian se alejó, pero sólo unos pocos centímetros para poder responder.

–Tranquilo, no me importa que termines en mi boca.–Dijo para después empezar a lamer el largo del miembro, cerrando sus ojos.

–Estoy...hablando en serio-ah...

En un movimiento desesperado, intentó alejarlo tomando su cabello y jalando levemente. Pero no fue suficiente; a Wei Wuxian no le importó y volvió a abrir sus labios para tomar nuevamente el duro miembro en su boca.

Ser nuevamente rodeado por esa caliente cavidad, fue más que suficiente para que Lan Xichen no pudiera seguir más, llenando el interior de la boca de Wei Wuxian. Y antes de que pudiera decirle que lo escupiera, el sonido tragando llegó a sus oídos.

–¡Tú-! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es-!.

No pudo terminar sus palabras y sólo fue capaz de limpiar tímidamente las comisuras de los labios, donde aún había restos de la viscosa sustancia.

Wei Wuxian sólo sonrió antes de elevarse y tomar lugar en el regazo de Lan Xichen. Lentamente empezó a besarlo, su beso era lento, casi tierno; mucho más tranquilo al saber que sería correspondido. Y acertando, Lan Xichen también lo imitó.

Ambos se separaron con respiraciones agitadas, exigiendo aire. Wei Wuxian juntó sus frentes, permitiéndole ver directamente a los ojos a Lan Xichen. Sonrió al ver cómo éste aún mantenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, incluso creía que era más intenso que el de él.

Su mirada bajó hacia su propio miembro, que había despertado desde hace unos largos minutos y que ahora mismo era una tortura. Tomó la mano de Lan Xichen y la dirigió hacia aquel íntimo lugar.

Al notar lo que quería el otro, Lan Xichen se alarmó, más no se alejó ni forcejeó.

–Gege, estoy duro por ti ¿Me ayudarías?.

–...–Desvió sus ojos.

–Por favor...

Lan Xichen se mordió los labios antes de presionar lentamente. Un gemido bajo salió de los labios de Wei Wuxian ante el pequeño tacto. Cerró sus ojos por placer, y aún con sus frentes juntas; esperó pacientemente el siguiente movimiento.

Fueron unos largos segundos antes de que Lan Xichen por fin empezara a hacer sus movimientos más constantes sobre la tela, aún siendo incapaz de adentrarse bajo los pantalones del otro.

–Xichen...ge, ah...–Sus gemidos eran bajos pero Lan Xichen podía escucharlos con claridad, llamándolo casi en susurros. Tragó saliva y siguió con su labor, sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra.

Sus movimientos tomaron rapidez en algún punto del éxtasis, y en el proceso, Wei Wuxian dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Lan Xichen; acariciando el cuello contrario con su respiración ahora agitada. Sus brazos, que antes rodeaban su cuello; habían caído rendidos, ahora sólo aferrándose débilmente a la camisa de Lan Xichen.

–Gege, ¿Puedes...meter tu...?.–A pesar de que su pregunta no era clara, Lan Xichen entendió, pero dudó en obedecerlo. Y como si sintiera esa duda, Wei Wuxian volvió a llamarlo.–Gege...

Había descubierto cierta debilidad en Lan Xichen por ser llamado así. Sonrió internamente.

Los dedos fríos de Lan Xichen se deslizaron lentamente en el interior del pantalón; chocando primero con el vientre; Wei Wuxian tembló al sentir el frío tacto de los dedos de Lan Xichen con su cálida piel.

Se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de Lan Xichen.

Éste último dejó salir un suspiro antes de tocar directamente la cabeza del miembro de Wei Wuxian, ocasionando que un nuevo gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores; llenara la habitación. Sólo bastaron unos largos segundos para que la confianza naciera en él, y su agarre se volviera más seguro alrededor del falo.

–Ah...Mmn, ge-¡Ah!.–Los gemidos inicialmente bajos empezaron aumentar considerablemente.

Lo suficientemente fuertes para llenar la habitación. Si te acercabas lo suficiente a la puerta, tal vez lograrías escucharlos, pero Lan Xichen no se detuvo, confiando en que todos ya se habían ido.

Su camisa se había vuelto un desastre arrugada a causa de las manos de Wei Wuxian; quedando totalmente desaliñado a la vista.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian empezara a temblar bajo las atenciones de Lan Xichen. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Wei Wuxian tomó el rostro de Lan Xichen, uniendo una vez más sus labios con los de él, pero a diferencia del anterior beso, éste era más desesperado. Al mismo tiempo en que correspondía a la unión de sus labios, Lan Xichen incrementó sus movimientos, acariciando dolorosamente el miembro de Wei Wuxian que anhelaba el clímax.

Cuando realmente no pudo más, Wei Wuxian soltó un gran gemido que se ahogó entre el beso de ambos. Su cuerpo flojo se apoyó completamente en Lan Xichen mientras recuperaba el aire.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y ninguna se movió por unos largos minutos. Fue sólo hasta que Wei Wuxian se alejó un poco y llevó sus manos hacia sus propios pantalones que Lan Xichen volvió a hablar.

–¿Q-qué haces?.–No obtuvo respuesta, aunque no la necesitó cuando captó cuál era el objetivo de Wei Wuxian al deshacerse de su prenda.–¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar?!.

Wei Wuxian no respondió directamente a su pregunta; reemplazándola con otra en su lugar.

–¿No quieres?.

–Yo...–Por un momento iba a remarcar que esto no era correcto, pero a éste punto ya no tenía sentido; también pensó en volver a sacar a su hermano en la conversación; pero tampoco iba a ser suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión a Wei Wuxian.–Ya es muy tarde.

Al final respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Y para su sorpresa, realmente llamó la atención de Wei Wuxian.

Volteó a ver el gran reloj encima de la extensa puerta, mostrando que efectivamente; ya habían sobrepasado el límite de tiempo. Para este momento ya no debería haber ningún alumno en el Instituto.

–Tienes razón.

Rápidamente se alejó, por fin; de Lan Xichen, empezando a arreglar su apariencia. Viendo que su excusa había funcionado, Lan Xichen también se dispuso a arreglarse.

_"Mi tío y Wangji deben estar preocupados"._

Una vez Wei Wuxian se sintió satisfecho con su apariencia, se volteó a Lan Xichen con una sonrisa. Se acercó peligrosamente.

–Entonces, ¿Esto significa que estás de acuerdo?.

–¿Ah?

–Tú nunca te alejaste, ¿O me equivoco?.

–Yo...

Su sonrisa se extendió.

–No hace falta que respondas, ya sé la respuesta.

–Pero...

–Seguiremos con esto la próxima vez.

Plantó un corto beso en los labios de Lan Xichen antes de alejarse.

–¡Nos vemos mañana!.–Gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No logró despedirse, aunque tampoco tuvo la intención. Se frotó las sienes, sintiendo cómo su cabeza empezaba a doler.

Intentó ignorarlo y se dirigió hacia su mochila abandonada. Casi por costumbre, tomó su celular primero y lo encendió, no esperaba gran cosa en un principio.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Wangji_ 😊  
(9) Llamadas perdidas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_"¿Cómo es que no había logrado escuchar su celular?"._

Sólo pudo lamentarse mientras tomaba sus pertenencias, y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible.

={×}=

Cuando entró en su habitación; no sin antes saludar perezosamente a su hermano; se dejó caer en su cama.

Aunque su plan era esquivarlo, él parecía estarlo esperando; para al sólo verlo, preguntarle el por qué había llegado tarde. Estresado por su día, no logró pensar en una buena excusa y sólo le dijo que se encontraba muy cansado en ese momento. Lan Wangji no preguntó de más y le permitió seguir con su camino.

Cuando lo vio, por un momento se le cruzó por la mente la idea de decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Wei Wuxian y él; pero fue una idea que desechó al instante, porque cómo se supone que le diría algo como eso a su hermano sin romperle el corazón en el proceso.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro frustrado mientras observaba el techo de su habitación. Necesitaba descansar unas horas antes de poder hacer sus deberes.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó reinar por el sueño.

={×}=

–Hermano.

Tocaban la puerta suavemente.

–¿Hermano?.

Los golpes no se detenían. El entrecejo de Lan Xichen se arrugó, empezando a molestarse por el ruido.

–Lan Zhan, debe estar dormido.–Se escuchó una segunda voz.–Deberíamos dejarlo así.

Al momento en que reconoció esa segunda voz, rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta. Se encontró frente a frente con su hermano y su pareja, Wei Wuxian.

–Hermano, no...–Lan Wangji lo analizó con la mirada.–Aún no te has cambiado.

Fue sólo hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que aún portaba el uniforme, aunque mal arreglado.

–Xichen_ge, ¿Estabas dormido?.

Esta vez preguntó Wei Wuxian, quién también lo analizaba con la mirada. Lan Xichen se percató de que ahora se encontraba vestido casualmente.

–Sí...

–Lamento despertarte.–Se disculpó Lan Wangji.

–Oh no, no importa. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

–Wei Ying y yo saldremos, sólo quería avisarte porque no sé a qué hora volveré.

Lan Xichen observaba cómo Wei Wuxian se aferraba al brazo de Lan Wangji cariñosamente.

–Ya veo. Está bien, no te preocupes. Si nuestro tío llega antes le avisaré.

-Gracias. Intentaré volver pronto.

-¡Gracias, Xichen_ge!. Yo no prometo traerlo tan temprano.

Sin más palabras, la pareja se alejó de Lan Xichen, logrando desaparecer rápidamente de su vista en la gran casa.

Cerró la puerta segundos después, y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

La visión de Wei Wuxian tan cariñoso a un lado de Lan Wangji contrarrestaba con el de hace unas horas, donde no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo su relación con él. Lo confundía enormemente.

Prefirió por ahora ignorarlo y dedicarse más en sus propios asuntos. Su cabeza sólo dolía aún más cada vez que pensaba en todo esto.

={×}=

La mirada de Wei Wuxian se concentraba únicamente en la película frente a sus ojos, lo suficientemente entretenida para él. Pero aún así, no podía concentrarse en ella, no cuando su mano se encontraba presionada por la de Lan Wangji.

Intentó en varias ocasiones separarlas, pero Lan Zhan insistía en mantenerlas juntas. Al final, sólo pudo rendirse.

Mientras que una de sus manos había quedado completamente inútil a manos de Lan Wangji, la otra se encargaba de poder tomar las palomitas y el refresco. Al final, había logrado relajarse lo suficiente para disfrutar del momento, sólo lo suficiente.

Estaba tranquilo mientras seguía observando la película, pero fue sacado de ella cuando fue llamado por Lan Wangji.

–Wei Ying.

–¿Mmn? ¿Qué sucede?.

–Tu rostro.

Fue sólo hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no estaba cuidando muy bien su apariencia, demasiado ocupado en comer para llenar la incomodidad que sentía.

–No me había dado cuenta.–Hablaban en susurros.–No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa.

-Aún así, no deberías descuidar tu apariencia.–Frunció su ceño mientras lo observaba.–¿Y por qué comes tan rápido?, Deberías ser más lento.

Wei Wuxian se encontraba sorprendido. Desde que ellos dos habían empezado a salir de manera romántica, Lan Wangji no lo reprendía de esta manera, muchas veces dejando pasar múltiples cosas que antes sin duda le hubiera recalcado eran incorrectos.

Internamente sonrió. Si realmente esperaba que Lan Wangji lo dejara, podía empezar a desagradarle por estas pequeñas cosas.

–Oh, lo siento Lan Zhan. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo. Es algo que me pasa muy segui-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

No esperaba que Lan Wangji dirigiera sus dedos hacia la comisura de sus labios, intentando limpiar los pequeños rastros mantequilla que habían dejado las palomitas.

–Ah, Lan Zhan no tienes que hacer esto.–Intentó tomar su mano y detenerlo.

–No me molesta.–Siguió en su labor.

–Pero estamos en público.–Observó hacia los costados buscando miradas en ellos, para su suerte, todos parecían más concentrados en la película.

–No importa, eres mi novio.

–...

–¿A ti te molesta?.

–N-no...

–Y aparte, es un poco...tierno.

Los ojos de Wei Wuxian se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver cómo una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Lan Wangji.

No supo qué decir.

Cuando Lan Wangji pareció satisfecho con su trabajo se alejó, tomando nuevamente la mano de Wei Wuxian.

–Aún así, come más lento.–No hubo ningún tipo de demanda o molestia en su voz.

La vista de Lan Wangji volvió a las escenas en la gran pantalla, como si nada hubiera pasado. No hubo ningún cambio negativo en él.

Wei Wuxian lo observó por unos largos segundos antes de bajar su mirada, la cual se había oscurecido. Su corazón se sintió incómodo con la reciente interacción, sin poder haberlo previsto.

_"Esto no va a ser tan fácil como pensé"._ Pensó para sí mismo.


End file.
